No Man is an Island
by Sawyer's Peace
Summary: While Tony is working hard behind the scenes getting the Sokovia Accords amended, Steve is seeking sanctuary in Wakanda with Clint and Wanda. Both men realize that they were wrong but don't know how to make amends. Tony is struggling to keep Peter safe and out of trouble while Steve and Clint are dealing with a hormonal teen girl with telekinetic abilities. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note :**

 **Hey Everyone,**

 **I just wanted to drop a chapter here for those of you who would like to follow my new story. It's a continuation from my other story...it continues right from where I left off.** **This chapter is short and sweet.**

 **This new story is Alternate Universe...it takes place roughly about 6 months after Civil War. Steve and Clint are in Wakanda with Wanda. Clint is waiting for the go-ahead to go home. He is officially retired and has laid down his arrows. He is in regular contact with his family thanks to the great technology in Wakanda. Steve has assumed custody of 16-year-old Wanda Maximoff. (In this story, Wanda is a teenager) Lots of father/daughter stuff and fluff...my two dads type thing.**

 **There won't be much about the Black Panther characters in my story (I don't know the movie...anything written about that place will be all alternate reality and from my imagination.)**

 **Tony is trying his best to get the Accords amended so he can reunite the Avengers. He's working on patching his relationship with Pepper and trying to keep Peter Parker safe from himself. Lots of father/son stuff and fluff Plenty of teenage boy attitude and Tony 'tude.**

 **So, all that to say, hope you join me on my adventures...Enjoy!**

 _This nation was founded on one principle above all else: The requirement that we stand up for what we believe, no matter the odds or the consequences. When the mob and the press and the whole world tell you to move, your job is to plant yourself like a tree beside the river of truth, and tell the whole world-_ _-No,_ _you_ _move.-_ _Captain America_

 _"I know you were only doing what you believe in, and that's all any of us can do, it's all any of us should. So no matter what, I promise if you — if you need us, if you need me, I'll be there." - Steve Rodgers_

 _"I know we're not perfect, but the safest hands are still our own." - Steve Rodgers_

" _Heroes are made by the paths they choose, not the powers they are graced with." –_ _Tony Stark_

" _It's not enough to be against something. You have to be for something better." –_ _Tony Stark_

" _I'm saying there may be a causality. Our very strength invites challenge, challenge incites conflict, and conflict... breeds catastrophe." Vision_

" _Just because it's the path of least resistance doesn't mean it's the wrong path. Staying together is more important than how we stay together." Natasha_

" _If, we have one hand on the wheel that can still steer." Natasha_

 **The River of Truth**

 **Chapter One**

 **New York**

Tony rubbed the sleep from his eyes and glanced at his watch on his wrist. Sitting up, he scrubbed a hand across his scruffy face and tried to figure out his surroundings. Six in the morning wasn't his usual Sunday arousal time but he figured he should try and be a good example to his friendly neighbourhood spiderling. Glancing across the room, he spied the young superhero sprawled out of the floor in a rather awkward position but fast asleep. Tony stood up and quietly walked over to the kid. Peter looked like he had quite literally fallen asleep in the middle of attaching the last piece of armour to the ironman suit. His light brown hair was tousled, his head resting on his forearm and his body just lying where it had been last at work. Soft little snores emitted from the boy's mouth. Tony couldn't help smiling at the look of peacefulness on the youngster. Awake, the kid was a force to be reckoned with, but asleep he looked every inch the boy he was; sweet innocence radiating from him.

Tony shook his head in complete awe and wonderment when he saw his suit standing completely in all its glory. Every loving piece was put in its place. Damn if the kid hadn't even cleaned and polished it. It took a lot to impress Tony but even he had to admit, he was amazed at the kid's ingenuity and determination. Tony had doubted Peter would have the knowledge to reassemble the suit. In fact, he would have put money on it. He had planned to use it as a teachable moment, telling the kid that he needed to pay attention to details and never assume he knew what the assignment was. Obviously, that idea went straight out the window.

"Damn, kid," he muttered, realizing that Peter was not only intelligent but he was a mastermind at manipulation. The kid was motivated by his curiosity about Cap and him, and he'd used it to stubbornly reconstruct the suit. Tony had gained a whole new respect for the kid. Peter was a lot smarter than he gave him credit for. Of course, that didn't mean Tony planned to divulge anything to the kid. Somethings were private and Tony wasn't ready to disclose anything.

Tony reached out and ran his finger over the front of the suit in admiration. "Friday, run a diagnostic on Mark VIII."

"All systems online and functioning."

"Son of a gun," muttered Tony again, shaking his head in disbelief.

Peter stirred at his feet, rolling over and all but jumping to his feet in bewilderment. "Mr. Stark."

Tony reached out and steadied him on his feet as the teenager nearly toppled backwards.

"Probably not a good idea to get up so fast, Underroos," said Tony with a smirk, "Kinda gives you a head rush."

Peter's face flushed a little as he took a minute to wake up and become steadier on his feet. Tony continued to go over the ironman suit, looking over every detail closely and with admiration.

"Kid, you seriously never fail to amaze me. I thought you said that you couldn't put it back together?"

Peter shrugged sheepishly. "No one says it'll work. I'd check it over before you use it."

Tony waved a hand at him. "This is an older suit; I'd never use it again."

Peter frowned. "Then why keep it?"

"I keep them all. It's like how an artist keeps a portfolio of their work." Tony scrutinized the suit for a few more minutes and then walked over to the wall, hitting a button. The wall in front of him opened to display a whole showcase of ironman suits.

Peter's eyes widened in astonishment. "Whoa," he said, his jaw dropping open. "This is so cool!"

Tony chuckled and stretched, yawning and groaning at the same time. "Well, good job, kid. I don't know about you but I need a shower and some food. What do you say?"

Peter didn't appear to hear him as he walked up and down the showcase wall, staring at each ironman suit in turn. The entire history of Ironman was showcased behind the glass. It was like a museum of Tony's suits dating back to some of the most archaic ones. Peter could see the progression in technology and Tony's entire inventiveness sitting right in front of him.

"Is that the one that you wore when…" he began, his jaw still open in wonderment.

"Spiderling, I do much better on a full stomach. C'mon!"

Peter scratched his head while still staring at the cabinets.

"They're not going anywhere, kid," prompted Tony, walking to the glass doors and opening them. "C'mon, let's go."

Peter kept staring but walked backwards towards Tony's persistent voice. He didn't dare take his eyes off the history in front of his face. It was incredible to be privy to such awe-inspiring technology. Peter had always admired the Avengers but most importantly the technology and expertise were what drew him the most. Forcing himself to keep walking but never taking his eyes away from the wall, Peter managed to reach the glass doors without maiming himself. As soon as he was in reach of Tony, the billionaire grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and dragged him out of the room.

***nomanisanisland***

Peter drained his juice glass, wiped the back of his mouth with his hand and sat back in his chair with a pleasant look of satisfaction of his face. He hadn't had a breakfast like that for a long time on just a regular Sunday. Usually, Aunt May and he would sleep in late, and grab a coffee and muffin at the local coffee shop. It was kind of a tradition for them, especially after his Uncle Ben died. Before that, his uncle had been known for spectacular Sunday breakfasts. It just seemed to hurt too much and remind them too much of missing him, so his aunt May and he just avoided it by creating something new together.

"Get enough?" asked Tony, running the frying pan under the water in the sink.

Peter nodded and groaned. "I can't eat another bite. I had no idea you could cook Mr. Stark."

"For the last time, Pete, call me Tony. Mr. Stark was my ole man."

Peter smirked. "So, where did you learn to make crepes, Tony?"

Tony smiled nostalgically. "From my mom. She attended a year of school in France when she was a girl. She learned how to make the best crepes from some famous chef there."

Peter stood up and walked towards the large window in Tony's Penthouse. "So, do all the Avengers live here?" Peter hesitated and corrected himself. "I mean the ones on your side."

Tony dropped the pan in the sink, wiping his hands on his pants. He definitely did not want to talk about the Avengers. He hadn't even finished his coffee yet.

"There are no sides, Spiderling. Just the right side." Tony grabbed the coffee pot and topped up his mug. He walked into the open living area and sat down on one of the oversized lounge chairs.

Peter turned to stare at him. "I was there. You guys were fighting head to head with each other. You said Captain America was wrong. Don't tell me there were no sides. Where are Captain America and his team, anyway? Where did they disappear? I know he's considered a criminal now. I read it in the news."

"Hey, Steve Rodgers will never be a criminal, kid; no matter what the press says," Tony growled, feeling irritated. He should have known that the conversation was going to head in this direction.

"Sorry," mumbled Peter, hearing the irritation in his mentor's voice. "I know you guys are friends."

"We were."

Peter spun on his heal. "Were?"

Tony took a long drink of his coffee, burning his tongue but not caring.

"Where are the rest of them?"

"The rest of who?"

Peter walked closer and sat across from Tony. "Cap's team…you know, Hawkeye and Falcon and the rest. That girl was kinda freaky and who the heck was that big dude we took down?"

"Good call by the way," acknowledged Tony, sitting up a little. "Big Star Wars fan, are we?"

Peter held up his thumb and forefinger gesturing a small amount.

Tony smirked.

"So, where are they?"

Tony sighed and stood up again, not for any reason but to pretend to fill his mug again. He was quiet for a few minutes as he stood by the counter. Peter wouldn't know many of the people he fought against. Hell, Tony didn't even know Bucky that well. He never even gave him a chance. And the Little Witch? She was just a kid, probably not much older than Peter if the truth was known.

"The freaky girl is named Wanda Maximoff. We rescued her and her twin brother in Sokovia." Tony sniffed at this part. It was too complicated to explain how the little witch had tried to decimate them all. "It's complicated but suffice to say, they were victims. Pietro, her brother was killed. I think Cap and Hawkeye feel responsible for that so they took her under their wing. She's a kid like you, but she's dangerous on her own. I tried to keep her under wraps, but Hawkeye didn't seem to like that idea and neither did Steve."

"She doesn't act like a kid; that chick is seriously twisted."

Tony's lip twitched as he tried not to laugh. His own memories of Wanda's temper and immaturity were all too familiar to him. "Trust me, Pete; she's a kid. Worse of all, she's a female kid." Tony shuddered. He didn't have any experience with females except his mother and Pepper. He didn't count the numerous women he'd slept with over the years before Pepper. He never understood them either but it was a game he played, a game with benefits obviously. Since he met Pepper, he looked at woman differently. He didn't understand them but he certainly valued them more. "I can barely understand you, Pete; don't ask me to figure out a teenage girl."

Peter snickered.

"Besides, she's Cap's problem or Clint's…I dunno which, maybe both. All I know is she's not my problem."

Peter looked wistful for a moment, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. "Not all teen girls are bad."

Tony laughed, filling his mug again and coming back into the room. "Easy now, Tiger."

Pete blushed and looked down at his hands, quiet for a moment and then continued his questions. "Okay, so where are they?"

"The big dude you took down is Scott Lang." continued Tony, ignoring the question. "I have no clue why Cap dragged him into things except he needed more people to try and take us down…"

"Kinda like how you dragged me into it?"

Tony quirked a brow. "Touche, kid. We had no idea of his capabilities, and I'm damned sure Steve didn't either. Nevertheless, Lang, Clint, Sam and the little witch all took a dive to help Cap escape."

"Why?"

Tony sat forward, "Heroes are made by the paths they choose, Pete, not with the powers they possess. Every one of them believes in what they did. They believe Cap is right in his convictions."

"Is he right?"

Tony stood up again, pacing the floor. "I used to think he was wrong and I was right. I'm not so sure anymore."

Peter stood up and walked up to Tony. "You told me a lot of things, Mr. Stark, …er…I mean Tony…when you wanted me to go to Germany with you. You told me Cap and his team were dangerous because they were wrong but they thought they were right. Why do they disagree with the Accords?"

Tony looked deeply into Peter's young face, full of idealism and dreams. His dark eyes sparkled with youth and determination. They were so full of life and hope, still relatively unscathed by the reality of the world.

Tony puffed out his cheeks. 'It's complicated, kid and I'm too tired to get into it. C'mon, I'll take you home. Good job last night, by the way. I'm worried about Jocasta now, but I trust you will remember the rules and our deal, no matter what you manage to do to her. Just remember, she's my friend, not yours! " Tony smirked and grabbed his keys off the counter. It was time to take the spider kid home.

***tbc***

 **Sorry for changing the title to the story...the more I write and plan out the plot, I feel like "No Man is an Island" is a better title.**

Inspiration from this song. Check it out on YouTube

No Man is an Island by Tenth Avenue North

I won't run, I will stay  
I'm not leaving you!  
I know there's friction here  
The struggle makes us new

I wish you never thought you had to go,  
Wish you never thought you had to leave!  
Together we can lift each other up,  
We can build a shelter for the weak!

No man is an island, we can be found  
No man is an island, let your guard down!  
You don't have to fight me, I am for you  
We're not meant to live this life alone!  
Oh, oh, oh, oh!

I see fear in your eyes, there's no safety here  
Oh, my friend, let me in, I will share your tears

I wish you never thought you had to go,  
Wish you never thought you had to leave!  
Together we can lift each other up,  
We can build a shelter for the weak!  
Oh, come on!

No man is an island, we can be found  
No man is an island, let your guard down!  
You don't have to fight me, I am for you  
We're not meant to live this life alone!  
Oh, oh, oh, oh!

Through trouble, rain, or fire  
Let's reach out to something higher!  
Ain't no life outside each other  
(We are not alone!)  
Through trouble, rain, or fire  
Let's reach out to something higher  
Eyes open to one another  
(We are not alone!)  
(We are not alone!)

No man is an island, we can be found  
No man is an island, let your guard down!  
You don't have to fight me, I am for you  
We're not meant to live this life alone!  
Oh, oh, oh, oh!

No man is an island, we can be found  
No man is an island, let your guard down!  
You don't have to fight me, I am for you  
We're not meant to live this life alone!  
Oh, oh, oh, oh!  
No man is alone!  
Why you try to fight me?  
We don't have to do it alone!  
We don't have to do it alone!  
We don't have to do it alone!

Songwriters: Brendon Shirley / Jason Jamison / Jeff Owen / Mike Donehey / Ruben Juarez

No Man Is an Island lyrics © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC


	2. Chapter 2

Wanda moaned and shifted in her sleep. Her dreams were always the same….always beating her up about decisions made…about choices made…about Pietro and people dying…it made her exhausted.

"I've caused enough problems." Wanda moaned the words out loud in her sleep.

"You gotta help me, Wanda. Look, you wanna mope, go to high school. You wanna make amends, get off your ass," said the ghost of a memory of Clint.

"I'm so sorry!" She shouted. Perspiration covered her head, soaking her hair and pyjamas. "It's all my fault!" Visions consumed her consciousness...buildings exploding and bombs going off all because of her. People screaming and dying, all because of her.

"Pietro!" she screamed. Memories of her brother flooded her head…the times they were together…the times he rescued her. He always rescued her. He always took care of her after their parents died.

Wanda sat up suddenly and sobbed into her hands, at the same time a knock was heard on her door but she ignored it.

"Wanda? You okay?" came a muffled voice.

Wanda sniffled and brushed her sweaty hair out of her face. She tried to find her voice, to make whoever it was...go away, but she was shaking and trembling too much to do anything but dissolve into tears.

The door opened and Steve walked into the room. He was dressed in pyjama pants but wore nothing on his upper body. He had awoken startled by the girl's screams and had thought of nothing but seeing if she was alright. If he had been in his right mind, his modesty would have demanded he dress more appropriately in front of the youngster.

Steve came into the dimness of the light and took a good look at the small frame in front of him. Wanda was soaked in perspiration, trembling and shaking while overtaken in tears. It had become the norm for the teen girl, and Steve didn't know what to do about it.

He sat down on the edge of her bed and drew her into his arms to comfort her. He tried every time, hoping that she would seek his comfort.

"Don't!" she cried, shoving him away.

Steve pulled away and his heart ached as he watched her try and gain control over her emotions. It was killing him watching her struggle so hard on her own, never letting anyone in. They had come so far at the Avengers Compound and then everything seemed to fall apart with the Accords. Steve knew she blamed herself and it didn't matter what he said; she refused to listen to him anymore.

"Wanda, you need to let us in. This is tearing you apart, sweetie. Talk to me, and if you can't talk to me, talk to Clint."

Wanda hiccupped and sniffled, trembling so forcefully that she could hardly sit straight. "Go-Go away! Leave-leave me-me alone!"

Steve sighed, reaching out to brush her damp hair off her forehead. She flinched and put her hands together warningly. Red energy flashed around her fingers threateningly. Steve sighed again as he stood to his feet.

"You know better than that, kiddo," said a stern voice from the doorway.

Steve and Wanda both looked towards the door to see Clint dressed in his boxers, standing in the doorway.

"You could have put on a housecoat, Clint," admonished Steve, scratching the back of his head.

"What? Why? It's 3 am. Seriously, man, you need to give up your 1940 puritanism. This is the 21st century. I walk around in my boxers all the time at home." Clint walked into the room, switching on the light. He sat in a chair, scratching at his scruffy face. He looked at Wanda in sympathy but with a bit of firmness too. "Don't threaten us, little girl."

The energy disappeared from her fingers, and Wanda pulled herself back up against the headboard of her bed. She drew her knees up to her chest and hid her face.

Steve looked at Clint and shrugged.

"Nightmares?" Clint said in Wanda's direction.

They could still see her trembling but she didn't respond.

"It must have been bad this time," commented Steve, not caring that she could hear them. Wanda woke them up every night now screaming, and it was getting increasingly worse. He'd talked to several doctors in Wakanda who had all offered to help, but Wanda refused and her behaviour just escalated. Her threats increased against them, and Steve was beginning to wonder if they would be able to contain her if she lost control of herself.

Clint stood up and walked over to Wanda's side. He tapped the top of her sweaty head.

"You can't ignore it anymore, Wanda, and you can't ignore us. During the day, your behaviour is atrocious at best and at night, you keep everyone awake. Something's gotta give, kid. We all need some sleep."

Wanda's head popped up and she inched away from his hand. "I never asked you to come in here! Go-go away!" She screamed at him with fury on her face. It was his fault her brother was dead. Pietro would still be here if he hadn't have saved Clint's life. Wanda's hair began to lift and energy filled the room.

Clint poked a finger towards her face, "That's enough, Wanda. I told you I wouldn't put up with that nonsense. We're not your enemies."

The energy picked up and Steve stepped between them. "Clint, threatening her isn't helping matters. Calm down." He looked at Wanda, whose face was red…her fingers flashed red energy and her eyes were wide in anger. "Same with you, sweetheart; calm down, okay? We just want to help."

Wanda's hair fell heavy on her shoulders and she puffed air out of lips. "I don't want your help. I don't want anyone's help!" she snapped, glaring at Clint the entire time.

Clint growled, dropping his hands to his sides. "Fine, I'm going to bed, but keep your screams down to a dull roar, babydoll. I need my sleep to stay patient with you in the daylight." He held up his forefinger and thumb about an inch apart so she could clearly see. "I'm about this close to pulling you over my knee." With those final words, Clint left the room in an annoyed huff.

"Clint," groaned Steve at his retreating form.

Clint didn't return, and Steve shook his head in irritation. Things were going so well in their joint parenting venture. Steve had thought Clint would better at parenting since he already had kids. Turned out they had very different parenting philosophies. But what did he know? Steve closed his eyes and willed himself to remain calm. He'd never had kids, and he wasn't sure he even liked himself when he was a teenager. And a teenage girl with mental powers she could barely control? Oh, yah, this was fun! What had he been thinking petitioning the Wakandian government to be her guardian? He had to be nuts. Maybe it would have better for her to stay in a safe house, protected and controlled by Vision. The only problem was even Vision was proven to not be able to control her. Wanda was uncontrollable. Their best bet was to teach her self-control. That was his plan. Or so he thought. Clint had been on board with the idea, feeling responsible for her because of the death of her twin brother. Steve knew that Clint was totally committed to the venture. Wanda was worth it to him and to Steve.

T'Challa had suggested they put a cap of the girl's powers. They had the technology to do that in Wakanda. Only Steve thought it would be cruel to take a fragment of Wanda away…her powers were part of who she was intrinsicly, deep down as a person. They needed to help her control them under every circumstance, and so far, Wanda hadn't used them on anyone. She just threatened too. Steve was hoping that given time even those threats would end as well.

Steve sat on Wanda's bed again and looked at her. "You're not going to win any awards with him by threatening us with your abilities, Wanda." He spoke gently and kindly.

"I. Don't. Care," she said and glared at him. The trembles had stopped and her face took on the rebellious appearance it usually carried in the daylight. Steve heaved a sigh when he saw it. He hated it. He hated seeing her so defensive and defiant. It got his back up. Most of the day, he kept his distance from her, working out and thinking about things; trying to make sense of his own life and mistakes. When he was forced to deal with her defiance and disobedience, it just discouraged him. He actually enjoyed the few seconds when he could draw her into his arms and comfort her even when she pushed him away. A small part of him felt her resist just a little less each time. He knew she craved the comfort, but she didn't think she deserved it.

"C'mon, Wanda, you know that's not true. You care about Clint. And I know you don't want him to be angry with you all the time. Things don't have to be this way, you know. T'Challa said there is an excellent high school here. I've looked at your work; you could easily join the 10th-grade students here if you wanted too. The academics are advanced, but I could help you and T'Challa's sister, Shuri, is very sweet. I think she's around your age too."

Wanda ran a hand through her hair; it wasn't shaking anymore. She had managed to brush away the cobwebs of the nasty dreams, establishing her equilibrium once more.

"You said I could homeschool."

Steve smiled at her kindly, "I did, and I stand by that, honey, but I just think you would enjoy life more if you didn't keep yourself so isolated. Wakanda is a beautiful kingdom. There is so much to see and do here. I know this isn't where any of us want to be, but for now, it's safe and we have the freedom to do whatever we want here."

"Staying where I don't want to be is still prison, Steve."

Steve nodded, "I know, and I'm sorry, but it has to be this way for now."

Wanda crawled across the bed past him and stood to her feet. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed her brush, ripping it roughly through her tangled and damp hair. "It's not any different than when Vision kept me prisoner."

Steve stood up and gently took the brush from her hand. He carefully ran the brush through her long, auburn hair. He could see her relax as she let him brush her hair. "None of this is ideal and I'm sorry for that. I never intended for any of this to happen. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Maybe I should have signed the accords. Maybe some say is better than no say."

Wanda spun around, catching his hand in hers. "And then what would have happened to me?"

Steve cupped her cheek in his hand. "I'll always protect you, Wanda. You need to trust me on that."

Tears filled her eyes once more. "Why? What am I to you?"

Steve smiled, "Well, I guess I'd like to think of you as my daughter."

Tears cascaded down her cheeks and her chin dropped to her chest. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed. Steve drew her into him and embraced her tightly. To his surprise and delight, she didn't pull away but allowed herself the comfort.


	3. Chapter 3

Wakanda

"Calm down, Hun," Laura said, as she rocked their infant son, Nathaniel, in her arms. "It's not like you haven't dealt with an obstinate child before. Have you forgotten your older son?"

Clint smirked. He felt all his tension and irritation wash away in the company of his beautiful wife. "God, I miss you! " Laura always had a way of talking him off the ledge. "How is it that you can stay looking so gorgeous after being up night after night with our son? I look horrible!" Clint rubbed his callused hands over his face, feeling how weary he really was. Losing night after night of sleep was wearing thin on him. Somehow doing it for an infant or one of his children didn't bother him as much, but Wanda was different. Not that he minded getting up, it wasn't that but it was the helplessness he couldn't take. Getting up with babies almost always had some sort of fix. You fed them, changed them or rocked them and eventually you soothed them enough so they were content. But with Wanda, he couldn't do a damned thing to soothe her or comfort her. She wouldn't let him or Steve comfort her.

Laura smiled sweetly and moved to lay down the infant. "You don't look horrible, Clint," she said as she kissed the baby's forehead tenderly and moved to grab her phone, leaving the room quietly.

Clint enjoyed observing the bits and pieces of his home as she moved from one room to another. Standing outside their son, Cooper's, room, Laura placed a finger to her lips encouraging him to be quiet as she entered. Laura entered the room and moved her phone so that Clint could see the sleeping form of their oldest child. Cooper was curled up fast asleep, a look of peace and tranquillity on his face. Clint's heart ached in loneliness as he looked at his boy. He missed the child so much. Cooper was so full of life and he relished every moment he spent with his son.

"He's getting so big," whispered Clint. Laura nodded and smiled, pulling up the child's comforter and tucking him in. "What are you feeding him?"

"Not vegetables, that's for sure," she said, walking back to the door and exiting the room.

"Still giving you a hard time about that, huh?"

"That's an understatement. I threatened to feed him his uneaten broccoli for breakfast."

Clint frowned. "Why do you do that?"

"Why do I do what?"

"Threaten and not follow through. It wouldn't kill him to eat broccoli for breakfast, you know."

Laura glared at him. "Do you really want to get into this right now, Robin Hood?" The look on her face was adorable and made Clint laugh out loud.

Laura continued down the hall into their daughter, Lila's, room. Clint smirked when he spied his little girl. She was the resident artist of the family, never far from her markers and crayons. Lila was fast asleep sitting up with a marker clutched in her hand and a piece of paper on her lap. As he watched, Laura carefully disarmed the little girl of her drawing instrument and laid her back in the bed. Lila stirred a little but quickly rolled over while Laura covered her up and switched off her side table light.

"She's a monkey," commented Clint, still chuckling at the scene. "How many times have I told her to go to sleep and not stay up colouring?"

Laura smirked as she brushed a light kiss on the small child's head before leaving the room. Once outside Lila's room, Laura looked into the camera and blinked back tears.

"How much longer, Clint? I miss you so much. The kids miss you, and it's getting harder to pacify them to your long absence. Cooper is really pushing the limits, and Lila asks about you every day..."

Clint felt his heart skip a beat. He wished he had an answer for her but he didn't. It wasn't safe for him to go home yet, not until he got the go-ahead from Fury that he'd been granted an immunity of sorts. He didn't want to risk exposing his family to danger and there was no way he wanted to risk going back to The Raft. Fury had assured him it wouldn't happen because he was a civilian, but Steve thought it was best to wait anyway. Clint was officially done with the whole Avenger business. His family needed him and he just wanted to be with his wife and raise his kids. Deep down, he loved being a farmer just as much as he did being an Avenger. He was content with his life.

"Laura, you know I can't answer that yet."

Laura nodded and sighed. "I know you can't but you can't blame a girl for trying."

Clint smiled at her, "I love you, Laura."

She returned the smile. "I love you too, Robin Hood."

They continued talking as she walked into the kitchen. It was their favourite part of the day when they could talk, just the two of them with no interruptions. The time difference landed at a good time for them…his late morning and her early evening. He called every day and talked to his kids and then spent several hours talking to the love of his life. He cherished the time more than she even knew.

Laura poured herself a cup of herbal tea and sat down at the table, sighing as she did.

"Long day, honey?" asked Clint.

She nodded. "Every day is long without you."

His heart pinched. Every day was long for him too. "I'm sorry, Laura…"

She waved his words away with her hand. "Clint, you don't have to apologize to me. I understand that you are doing your best. How's Steve doing?"

Clint leaned his head back and rested it against the comfortable sofa he lounged in. "Oh, he's doing alright, I suppose. I mean it's tough for him. He's not used to sitting around and waiting. It's not in his nature. Heck, it's not in my nature either. I keep thinking about everything there is to do on the farm and it drives me batty."

Laura took a sip of her tea and smirked. "I don't think it's in any man's nature."

Clint chuckled. "Steve's from a whole 'nother era. He still can't wrap his head around the 21st century and all its peculiarities. The guy is just plain archaic in his thoughts and ideas. And here in Wakanda where half the soldiers are women, Steve definitely has his challenges. I swear it's insulting to the women here for a man to be any kind of gentlemen. It kinda makes me laugh at the guy."

Laura giggled. "I can only imagine."

Clint sobered. "It's not all that bad here though. Be a perfect spot to vacation. Steve keeps busy working out and spends a lot of time by himself. He doesn't talk much about what happened between him and Stark. I've tried to get him to open up but he just asks me to drop it."

"What about the girl?"

Clint scratched his head thoughtfully. "She's hurting, Laura, and she won't let us in. Steve soaked a lot of himself into her after the Ultron incident. He said she'd come so far and was trusting him and doing so well, but that event in Nigeria really got to her."

"But you said it wasn't her fault."

"It wasn't her fault; she just reacted. I mean she's a kid and she's really powerful but there's no way she could have known what to do. Steve blames himself."

Laura was quiet as she sipped her tea. "From what you told me, if Wanda hadn't shielded him, he would have died."

"People would have died either way. Wanda needs to realize that and accept it."

"Aw, Clint, she's just a girl. She can't help the way she feels."

Clint sat up and reached for his mug, taking a sip of black coffee wishing it was an ice cold beer instead.

"It's not that I don't feel sorry for her; I do, but man, that attitude of hers is enough to drive me to the brink. Steve ignores most of it or avoids her. She stomps around the place in the mother of all bad moods 24/7. I'm so close to dealing with her myself."

Laura grimaced at her husband, knowing his tone of voice. "And deal with her how exactly?"

"Pull her over my knee…works with Lila."

Laura looked aghast. "Oh, for heaven sakes, Clint, you can't do that. She's a young woman…"

"Young woman my ass, that girl has the maturity of a 10-year-old most days! If Lila did half the stuff she did, she'd be over my knee so fast, her head would be spinning. C'mon, Laura, you know me."

Laura nodded. "Clint, you said she was what? 16? You can't treat a teenage girl the same way you would an 8-year-old. It's not appropriate, and if it was Lila was 16 and acting out like that, I wouldn't let you."

Clint made a face and groaned. "This is different, Laura."

"Is it?"

Clint ran a hand through his hair and chuckled. "Never could win an argument against you, Love." Laura smiled. "Well, what would you suggest I do with her continuous rebellion?"

"Have patience, Clint and plenty of it. From what you've told me, that girl has been through hell and back; she's lost her parents and her twin brother. That would be hard on anyone, let alone a 16-year-old girl. She deserves a little understanding and sympathy, don't you think? What if it was Lila? How would you want her to be treated?"

Clint thought about it for a few moments before conceding to his wife. "I guess you're right. But I can say this, if Lila ever acted as insolent as Wanda, I wouldn't blame a guy for spanking her."

Laura shot him a look that made him laugh out loud. "You'd break every bone in the guy's body and you know it."

Clint nodded as he laughed. His wife knew him well, but Clint wasn't convinced that in this case, Laura was right. Wanda needed some strong guidance and something a little out of ordinary to shake her out of her funk. He was doing his best to stay patient with her and he would continue to preserve. He owed her that much. And if the truth be known, if anyone was going to put his foot down, that person needed to be Steve. He'd been the one to sign on as the young witch's guardian, and Steve needed to be the one to step up to the plate. Clint planned to go home to his family and Wanda wasn't part of that plan. As much as he cared about her, she didn't belong in his life. Wanda was an enhanced individual, much like Steve and she belonged in his world and not Clint's.

***Island***

Steve stopped running and bent over, resting his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. He felt so alive and in tune with his body when he ran. The wind in his hair and the sounds of nature filled him with some much energy. Wakanda was truly a place of wonderment and delight. The chirping of a flock of birds above him caught his attention and he looked up to admire their beauty. It was so peaceful and serene. It was like a little slice of heaven. It was no wonder the Wakandians worked so hard to keep their existence a secret from the world. They had no desire to let outsiders know how prosperous and advanced their civilization was. It was like they existed in their own time and world. They had their own rules and their own ways of doing things and life was peaceful.

Steve startled a bit when a group of children came running past him, giggling and laughing as they did. Steve couldn't help but smile. He didn't really understand children, and he had to admit he'd been very surprised when he'd discovered that Clint had a family and kids. Not that Clint wasn't a good guy, he was for sure; it was just the archer always seemed so rough around the edges. Seeing the man with his children made Steve appreciate the man in a whole other way. Steve's heart ached a little whenever he saw children. He and Peggy never had the chance to get close enough to pursue marriage and children. He liked to think that given a chance, they would have been good parents together.

"Mr. Steve?"

Steve looked up upon hearing his name and was pleasantly surprised to see young Shuri walking up to him. She was a beautiful girl who always had a pleasant smile on her face. Steve had come to like her very much, especially with all she had done to help his friend, Bucky. T'Challa and Shuri were working diligently on a platform to help deprogram Bucky's brainwashing. They said they had high hopes for his complete healing. "Hello, Shuri," said Steve, warmly greeting her. "Nice to see you."

Shuri smiled at him kindly, "Thank you. You're very kind."

She walked quietly beside him for a bit, and Steve wondered what was weighing on her. "As much as I enjoy your company, I can't help but think something is bothering you."

She smiled again. "You're very astute, Mr. Steve."

Steve chuckled, knowing the teen girl was teasing him.

"I don't mean to be a bearer of bad news, but I feel like I must tell you my worry for your ward."

Steve frowned. "Has Wanda done something wrong, Shuri?"

Shuri waved her hand dismissively. "No, no, and please do not mention this to my brother. He will be angry with me as he told me I should mind my own business. However, he is a man, and he doesn't see things as I do. I mentioned it to my mother, and she agreed with me that I should bring it to your attention, so I am."

Steve stopped walking and turned to look at Shuri with concern.

Shuri sighed. "She uses her red energy to manipulate things. I have often watched her from afar when she does it. She goes off by herself and finds an open area. It is very alarming, and I do not think she wants to do it. She looks tortured as she does it. Her face is distorted and tears fall down her cheeks, yet she hides away and does it day after day."

Steve furrowed his brows. "Manipulates things? What do you mean?"

Shuri looked down at her hands sadly. "I will show you. Follow me."

Steve followed Shuri quietly deep in thought as she led him on a hike to a place where he had not been before. It was hidden in a wooded area about 20 minutes from the main compound where they were staying. After walking a bit, the treed area opened into a beautiful meadow with pretty wildflowers growing in abundance all around. The stunning scene took his breath away. The beauty of Wakanda was breathtaking and so untouched by pollution and greedy business tycoons. It was reminiscent of life a long time ago.

"Over there…" Shuri pointed towards the waterfall. Steve could see Wanda in the distance manipulating the water. Shuri and Steve stood in silence while the girl whirled the liquid in a variety of ways, including submerging herself in it. Steve's heart skipped a beat when Wanda disappeared into it, but Shuri grabbed his arm. "Wait. She'll be fine. I've seen her do it before."

Sure enough, the water receded and dropped into the basin around her once more. Wanda then lifted rocks and trees from the ground and sent them flying towards the water. Steve heard her scream in frustration and pain.

"How often does she do this?"

Shuri shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure. I noticed for the first time last week but today was more worrisome than before. Look closely at her arms and legs. I haven't seen her injure herself before."

Steve frowned at her words. "Oh, my," he muttered as he noticed the injuries on Wanda. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Why hadn't he noticed what she did during the day? He thought she stayed in her room for the most part. Whenever he checked on her, she was always held up there, refusing to come out of her room. He took a few steps towards her to stop her but Shuri stopped him.

"Best not to disturb her. When she's like that, it's like she's in some kind of trance. I tried once to engage her and nearly lost a limb in the process."

"She tried to hurt you?"

"The red energy came in my direction until I backed off. Later, I asked her about it and she denied seeing me or knowing I was here. She doesn't seem to be aware of herself when she is like this."

Steve turned to stare at the scene before him. Wanda continued to hurl debris all around, some of it landing in her hair and scratching and scraping her face and extremities.

"It's much worse today," commented Shuri, concern in her voice. "She didn't seem so angry the other days. I should get T'Challa." With those words, Shuri took off running towards the main house. Steve stood speechless. It was like Wanda was standing in the middle of a tornado and he felt helpless to stop it.

"Shuri, wait…" Steve tried to stop the girl but it was no use. Shuri was gone just as quickly as she appeared.

Steve turned back to Wanda. The girl's face was twisted in a mixture of pain and anger, her entire body tense as she wreaked havoc with her surroundings. The teen's feet lifted off the ground as the energy built up around her. Steve felt his heart rate pick up. In all the time he had known Wanda, he had not seen her so powerful and so disconnected. Any other time, she seemed like she had some kind of control of her powers. Now it was like she possessed and being controlled. It was terrifying to watch. His gut told him that he needed to be snapped out it…that he somehow needed to put her out of the spell she was under. He needed to try.

"Wanda!" he shouted towards her. He held up his hands and began to make his way into the violent energy storm. Debris and branches beat against his face and body as he pushed his way towards her. "Wanda, stop it! Do you hear me? You need to stop it this instant!" His voice was swallowed by the energy. Wanda's eyes glowed red as she surrounded herself in a red sphere of magnificent, powerful energy.

Steve pushed closer to her and continued to call to her. "You must stop this, Wanda. You must take control!" He struggled to get closer and reached out to touch her.

The touch caused the teen to spin around and face him, her face enraged and contorted. Steve's eyes widened in horrified disbelief. He had never seen her so disconnected, not since her brother died in Sokovia. It was like she was back there, reliving the moment when Pietro was killed. Wanda held her hands out towards him and the red energy was blasted in his direction.

"Wanda! NO!" he shouted, ducking and rolling onto his haunches to escape it. Steve had felt her power before when she's sent him flying down several flights of stairs. He knew she was powerful…probably more so than he. And without his shield, he really had no way to project that energy away from himself. Wanda had the ability to seriously injure or kill him.

He held up a hand to her. "Stop it! Wanda, you must stop this now before it consumes you."

Wanda's auburn hair floated around her head like a halo. Her face was pale and her eyes haunted and vacant. Tears ran down her cheeks in torrents.

From behind him, an arrow went sailing through the air catching Wanda in the shoulder. Steve spun on his heel to see Clint loading his bow once more.

"Clint! What are you doing?"

"Stopping the little witch!"

Wanda flinched from the impact of the arrow and toppled the ground. All at once the energy dissipated and everything stilled. Stones, branches, dirt and debris fell like bricks making a loud thud noise.

Clint stood poised to take another shot but Steve stepped in front of the girl protectively.

"Are you nuts? You could have killed her!"

Clint stood his ground. "I never miss a target, Steve. I aimed for her shoulder; I hit her shoulder. She'll be fine."

Steve glared at him but turned to examine the teen girl lying on the ground. She was sobbing, holding her shoulder. Steve immediately fell to his knees at her side.

"Stay still. You'll be okay. Let me help you."

Wanda pushed him away. "No, let me alone!" She grimaced as she tried to stand up and toppled to the ground once more. Her hair was a tangled mess around her shoulders and her face was scratched and bruised. Tears still rolled down her cheeks. She looked bewildered and unsure of her surroundings.

Steve brushed a hand over her head as Clint dropped his bow to his side and returned the arrow to his quiver. He walked over and looked down at the girl with a sad expression on his face. He felt horrible wounding her but it was his gut reaction when he saw her attempt to injure Steve.

"She could have torn you apart."

Steve shook his head. "She wouldn't have done that."

Clint looked at the quivering girl. She looked so helpless now, devoid of the power she displayed seconds ago. She sobbed and shook making him feel like a monster.

"You need to let T'Challa contain that energy. You can't…"

Steve raised his hand to quiet his friend. He looked at Wanda shaking and crying. He carefully scooped her up in his arms and held her close to him. "It's a part of who she is, Clint. We need to help her learn to harness it. Taking it away or subduing it for her is not going to teach her self-control."

Wanda struggled to be free of him. "Let me go!" she moaned and as she did she flinched in pain. "Owww, it hurts so much."

"I know it does, sweetie; we'll make the pain go away soon, I promise. Hang in there."

Steve began walking and Clint fell into step walking quietly beside him. The pain had distracted Wanda and disarmed the energy that had taken control of her. It was terrible but Steve had to admit he was relieved. He hadn't been sure he'd be able to disarm her by himself. She was so incredibly strong and powerful…a force to be reckoned with.

"Thanks, man," said Steve softly as they walked.

Clint smiled and patted him on the back. "Don't mention it."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Two Cents:**_

 _ **Thanks to my one reviewer :) Glad you are enjoying my story...I'm enjoying writing it. I like the diversity of the characters and the potential for a good, sound plot to develop. Each character is struggling, and they are intertwined. It's going to be fun to hash this out.**_

 _ **I know I'm way behind the times...I'm still trying to catch up on the Marvel shows...Just saw The Black Panther with my older kids this weekend. My 12-year-old daughter adores Shuri *smirk***_

 **SO, tell me...I know I have lots of lurkers who are reading along...which side are you on? Team Tony or Team Steve? Who is right? Should the Avengers sign the Accords or not and why? I'm honestly interested in knowing your opinion.**

 **You're in for a ride with my story.**

 **Cheers!**

 **~Sawyer~**

Tony's head pounded with what he referred to an electromagnetic headache. Lately, he seemed to earn one daily. He was sure he was going to ruin both his kidneys with all the Tylenol he was ingesting. Of course, with all the alcohol he'd consumed in his lifetime, he was surprised he still owned two working kidneys. He rubbed his temples as he got into the back of his car and rested his head against the seat.

"Where to, Boss?" asked Happy, peering back at him.

"How about Costa Rica? Or some unknown Caribbean Island?"

Happy smiled sympathetically. "Meeting went well, I see."

Tony groaned. "Oh, about as well as a root canal on an abscessed tooth." Tony reached out to grab a bottle of water from his mini fridge. He popped a few pain pills and closed his eyes. "These friggen Accords are gonna be the death of us all, Hap. Take me home."

Happy nodded without saying anything, leaving Tony to his thoughts.

Tony groaned as he massaged the tension out of his neck and shoulder. He couldn't believe how difficult it was to temper the Accords. It came down to the fact that Tony wanted to conceal the identities of the Avengers. Even when they discussed it the first time, Sam had been very clear about being lojacked. The man had been correct. Signing the Accords meant revealing identities. All the other issues set aside, that was the something Tony himself couldn't agree with either. It put people like Clint Barton and others like him out of the game. Clint would not put his family in danger. Tony understood that. Tony had made a conscious decision to reveal his identity. There had been consequences for that, like when his house was decimated and he and Pepper were almost killed.

Tony's mind turned in a bunch of different directions, thinking back to when the Accords had first been brought to his attention. Little did any of the others know that he had been against them wholeheartedly too. He knew it wasn't good for the Avengers, but the guilt he felt over the losses. He couldn't reconcile himself to continuing in the face of that guilt. People died and it was on them. Blood was on his hands, even if it was for the greater good. Who got to decide what the greater good was? Tony was tired of being the one to decide that. Suddenly, he became okay with someone else deciding the greater good just so he could wash his hands of it.

The phone rang bringing Tony out of his reverie. He leaned forward and hit the audio switch, not wanting to be face to face with anyone right at that moment. His head was still pounding to the beat of its own drum.

"Ya, Stark here."

"Tony," said a soft voice.

Tony sat up, his heart rate picking up speed in his chest. "Pepper?"

"Yah, it's me. Hi."

Tony smiled feeling lighter than he had in months. Just hearing Pepper's voice was like soothing balm to his soul.

"Hi. What…I mean how…what are you doing?" He stumbled over his words.

Pepper laughed nervously. "Are you hiding from me?"

"What? No, why…"

"No video…" she said. Tony could hear the teasing in her voice. God, he'd missed that.

Tony rolled his eyes and hit the video button. Immediately the screen jumped to life and Pepper's beautiful face lit up the backseat. Tony sucked in a breath as she smiled at him. He puffed out his cheeks and suddenly felt speechless like a pimple faced schoolboy trying to talk to his crush for the first time.

"God, Pep, you look so damned good."

Pepper's face flushed making Tony chuckle. He loved how quickly he could make her blush. The curse of being a redhead. Pepper's lavish red hair tumbled down the side of her face and onto her shoulders in ringlets and her freckled nose wrinkled in amusement.

"Likewise," she said softly.

Tony sat staring at her, feeling like he had no words to express how much he loved her and missed her. 'Taking a break' was killing him but he had been prepared to give her as much time as she needed. The Avengers disbanding and the fight with one of his best friends had been devastating but nothing was more shattering to him than the thought of losing Pepper. She was his lifeline. He could not imagine life without her. He was willing to do anything to keep her.

"So, what's up? How're tricks? Keeping busy? The company is doing amazing as usual. Couldn't do it without ya, Pep. I'd probably be a poor pauper somewhere if it wasn't for your business know-how."

Pepper smiled. She'd heard Tony say the same words more times than she could count. She knew he was grateful that she'd taken over the company. She was a born CEO. Running the company was something she did with ease and with integrity. Tony wasn't a businessman. He was an inventor at heart. She knew he often referred to himself as the billionaire, genius, playboy philanthropist but Pepper knew that was the façade he hid behind.

"We should talk, Tony."

"Of course, my casa is your casa. Come over, I'll make you an omelet and we'll talk."

She chewed her lip for a moment. "I'm sorry about the Avenger's division. I know they are your friends. It must be so difficult to see everyone at odds with one another."

Tony heaved a sigh. He could not deal with this conversation with Pepper right now. Things between them were so fragile and if Tony allowed himself to be vulnerable, he would lose his edge and his bravado would crumble. Pepper was the only one he would let his guard down for and he wasn't sure where they stood as a couple. He couldn't allow himself to…Tony shook his head to rid himself of that thought. Pepper was his antithesis but also his soulmate. He scrubbed a hand across his face.

"Yah, I can't get into that," he stated curtly. "So, when can I expect you?"

Pepper's eyes filled with tears at his words and Tony silently cursed himself. He hated that he was the one to put the tears there. He was a son of a bitch and he knew it. He couldn't stop being a jackass no matter how hard he tried.

"I'm so sorry, Tony. I should've been there when I heard about the Sokovian Accords. I knew that there would be division. I knew..." she paused as her voice broke under her emotion.

Tony's heart plunged. He physically ached all over when she cried. He never knew he could love someone so much until he met Pepper. How had he been so wrong? How had he put avenging ahead of her? Barton was a freakin' smart man to hide his life. Tony wished at that moment that he too had kept his anonymity so he could keep Pepper and him a secret and guarantee her well-being. It was too little too late.

"Don't cry, Pepper. Please. You know I can't take that…I can't," Tony ran a hand through his dark hair. "God, I just want to hold you. How close are you to me? Let me come to you?"

Pepper shook her head and forced herself to calm down. "Um, no, I umm need a few hours, okay?" Pepper swiped her tears away and looked deeply into his dark eyes. "Tony, promise me you will tell me everything, please. I can't have any more secrets between us. I'm willing to deal with all, but I need to know, okay? I can't handle not knowing, so you need to tell me everything. Will you promise me that? Please? If you almost die, I need to know. If you fight a creature from some unknown planet, I need to know. If you fly into space on a rocket to save the earth, I need to know…"

Tony smirked, getting the idea. He raised his hand to stop her rambling. "I'll tell you everything and then some, Pep, but please just tell me you'll come back and never leave me again."

Pepper reached her hand out and touched her screen. Tony reached out and touched his screen, in essence touching her hand. Tears shimmered in her eyes and then the screen went black. Tony sat staring at the empty screen, his gut aching in her absence. His face twisted in despair and agony. He now knew what it was like to exist without air. His entire soul ached in anguish. Just then an alarm sounded on his wrist.

"I must inform you, Mr. Stark, that Peter Parker is off grid this evening."

Tony forced his heart rate to slow and his focus to sharpen as he recognized Jocasta's warning system. It was set to alert him whenever Peter went out of his allowed limits. He'd given the kid a radius to patrol and thought he'd been pretty clear about it.

"Damn it," he muttered under his breath. Now wasn't the time he wanted to deal with a pain in the ass teenager. "Happy, how much longer?"

Happy looked in his review mirror, startled at being spoken to after being blocked from Tony's conversations until then. The back part of the car was completely soundproof unless Tony gave him access. Happy was accustomed to driving Tony places with very little interaction with him.

"Traffic is heavy, Boss. Probably a half hour yet."

Tony frowned. "Don't be surprised if I send for a suit,"

"Something wrong, Boss?"

Tony waved a dismissive hand. "Nothing a little bug killer won't handle."

Tony secured the back once again. "Speak to me, Jocasta. Where is the spiderbrat?"

"He's off-grid, Mr. Stark."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means he is out of my surveillance range."

Tony groaned. Why were all his AI's so damned difficult? He had programmed Jocasta to be able to pinpoint exactly where Peter was no matter where on the planet. The fact that she was hedging meant Peter had hacked his security or made friends with the AI. Tony glanced at his watch noting that it was half-past seven. It was a Friday night which meant that the kid was allowed to be patrolling. His Aunt May was likely on a late shift leaving the teenager on his own. While most teens would consider it party time, he knew his spiderling would consider it patrolling time - Mr. Friendly neighbourhood spider man to the rescue. Tony tried to swallow the annoyance building within him. Tonight was not a night he wanted to be dealing with this, not when he needed to prepare himself to talk with Pepper.

"Friday, please send a suit."

"Yes, Mr. Stark."

Tony rested his head forcing himself to count to 10. If Peter was giving Jocasta an off-grid reading, it meant he was outside of Brooklyn. Why would the kid do that without telling him? That wasn't their agreement. Peter was supposed to let him know anytime he left the area. That was their deal.

"Jocasta, are you with Peter or did he manage to disband you?"

"I am still in place, Mr. Stark but unable to provide any details of his whereabouts."

Tony pounded the window with his fist. "Blasted, kid! You better have a damned good reason for screwing with my evening, spider baby," grumbled Tony under his breath.

A loud thump alerted him to the fact that his suit had arrived. Tony groaned at the thought of maneuvering himself enough around in the car to suit up and pretty much crawling out the sunroof.

"Aw, hell, this is crap. Happy, pull over, will ya? I'm too old for this shit."

Feeling the car come to a stop, Tony set the suit in motion and it enclosed around him. Stepping outside the door with all eyes on him, he disappeared into the sky. He knew he was going to hear about this from Secretary Ross. Even though he wasn't doing anything that broke the Accords, being a public spectacle was begging for attention.

"Friday, can you get me a location on the delinquent spiderling?"

Tony waited but Friday didn't answer. "Friday?"

"Peter made me promise not to divulge his destination, Mr. Stark."

"What the hell? Friday, whose AI are you? Where is Peter Parker?"

"I cannot tell you."

Tony groaned. "Damn it all to hell, Friday. I don't have time for this shit tonight. Tell me right now!" Tony felt his temper rising to the boiling point. Why would Peter tell his AI to not divulge his whereabouts? He knew the Friday would never keep that promise if Pete was in danger, so that part put his mind at ease but Peter knew better than to go out of bounds. Tony had made it perfectly clear that he needed to stay within the limits. They were already playing with fire with the Accords right now. Tony didn't need an incident right now.

"You're pissing me off, Friday. I could reinvent you, you know."

"Yes, Mr. Stark."

"Why do you like that damned kid better than me?" growled Tony, flying aimlessly around, scanning the area manually for the boy. It was really a waste of time and he knew it. Tony searched his head for a way to figure out where the kid was and what he was doing?"

"Contact Karin and do a status update," commanded Tony, hoping the AI would respect that command. He never could tell because his AI's tended to develop their own unique personalities.

"Very well, sir."

Tony headed towards Manhattan just guessing where the kid might go. Crime could have been on the low side, forcing the boy out of the city limits searching for people to help. He never knew what was in the kid's head from day to day. Tony shook his head, mentally kicking himself. It had been a few weeks since he checked in with the kid's Spidey adventures. As long as Tony never got an alert, he never paid any attention to what the kid did, and Peter never talked about it. Peter was always good to show up on Saturdays but Tony had to admit, he was preoccupied lately. The kid was brilliant so Tony used that to his advantage most days but he never gave the relationship much thought.

"Karin is operating within normal parameters, Mr. Stark."

"I'd like you to test her safety protocols for me, Friday, particularly her training wheels program. Check to see that it is up and running within normal specifications. If it has been tampered with then Peter is in danger."

Tony hadn't bothered to reprogram the suit but Friday didn't know that. It had served its purpose. He had put it there initially to actually see a) if Peter would allow Ned to know he was Spiderman, b) if that happened, would he let Ned look in depth at the suit and c) would he say yes when Ned offered to turn it off? Tony had banked on all 3 happening as part of his "initiation" and purposely gave the protocols names that would irk the teenager so that he would turn them off. The only way to know whether Peter was Avengers material was to test him in that way, give him parameters and see if he'd break them and if so, by how far. Peter had managed to go the full nine yards.

"System is disabled," commented the AI. There was a brief silence and Tony waited. He knew the AI would be forced to reveal the teenager's location if she felt he was in danger.

"Friday?"

"Peter Parker is on a train heading to the Bronx."

"Thank you, Friday."

Tony smiled at his trickery. He had to stay one step ahead of the females in his life - AI and human. It seemed like all of them were out to get him in one way or another.

"I wonder if Pepper is going to fall smitten to Peter as well," mumbled Tony out loud, thinking that he had a lot to tell Pepper about his life, including the introduction of bouncing baby spiderling.

~~~~ISLAND~~~~

Peter sat on the top of the train munching on a banana, lost in thought. It had been a rough week. Homework and preparation for mid-term exams were weighing heavy on him. He'd managed to get himself in hot water with his Aunt May over the last test in Biology. Being that she was a nurse, she couldn't understand why he hadn't asked her for help on some of his assignments. It wasn't that he hadn't wanted to, but she was literally always working late. By the time she got home, he was asleep, and when she was around, he was doing other stuff. He hadn't done it to avoid her. Aunt May had freaked out which made him freak out and he ended up grounded. This meant explaining the whole mess to Mr. Stark because he wasn't allowed to go to for his internship on Saturday. He really didn't relish explaining it to his billionaire mentor.

Peter sighed and tossed the banana peel aside with a groan. The whole thing seriously sucked. Biology was not his forte and he certainly didn't plan to do anything with the knowledge. It was a waste of his time and energy to get the credit. Peter looked around him and lifted his chin in the air, feeling the night air on his face. His mask was off which probably wasn't a good idea but he just didn't care at the moment. He was patrolling but not. Mostly he was just enjoying the space. Aunt May would be working until 3 am so he had lots of time to think.

"What's up, buttercup?" said a voice from behind him. Peter jumped to his feet and his jaw dropped open when he saw Ironman hovering above him. Peter took a step back, slipped on the banana peel and fell backwards off the train.

Ironman's quick reflexes caused him to grab for the boy before he could tumble to the ground, but at the same time, Peter's quick wits enabled him to shoot webs to grab the nearest pole, yanking him from Ironman's grasp. Peter rappelled safely to the ground. Tony landed beside him, his face mask opening revealing his scowl.

"Mr. S-Stark," stuttered Peter, his face white. "What- What are you-you doing here?"

Tony glared at him. "I should ask you the same thing, Underoos. This doesn't look like Brooklyn to me."

Peter looked around him, his face suddenly paler. "Uh, yah, um, well I- I…"

Tony lifted his hand to forestall the boy. "I don't have time to get into a dissertation tonight. We'll talk about it tomorrow. Get your ass home now. Your patrolling time is finished for tonight."

Peter's jaw dropped. "What- What do you mean? It's early. I haven't even started yet."

Tony's hands went to his iron hips. "I said I don't have time tonight, Pete. I've wasted enough time already tracking you down. Jocasta informed me you were off grid. That wasn't part of our deal so you're finished. Hang up your tights and go home. Now!"

"No, wait…I can explain. I wasn't…it just…I wasn't paying attention…"

Tony shook his head and raised his finger. "Yah, I don't care. Go home now!"

Peter's face reddened. He was already irritated and feeling misunderstood by one adult in his life. There was no way he was going to put up with it any longer. He needed to be out patrolling tonight. It wasn't an option.

"Yah, no, that's not gonna happen." Peter lifted his hand and shot a web across to the nearest building. "You don't have time and neither do I. By the way, I won't be there tomorrow. I have things to do." With those final words, Peter disappeared into the distance.

Tony stood there stunned. "Well, that went well. Son of a bitch. Why can't anything be easy in my life? Just once. "Tony looked up into the sky as if he was talking to a higher being. "Is that asking too much, huh?"

~~~ISLAND~~~

T'Challa came into the room and smiled kindly at Clint and Steve. Both men were reclining in silence staring out the window. T'Challa walked to the window and looked out as well. Steve rose to his feet and joined the man at the window.

"How is she?"

T'Challa placed a hand on Steve's shoulder in comfort. "She'll be just fine. We've removed the arrow." T'Challa turned to Clint with a kind smile on his face. "You are quite the marksmen, Mr. Barton. You didn't damage anything vital."

Clint nodded. "I know. I never miss a shot."

"So, no permanent damage?" persisted Steve.

"None whatsoever. She'll be tender for a few days but with our expertise, the healing will be accelerated." T'Challa pinched his nose carefully. "I need to speak with you both…"

Steve cleared his throat and stared out the window blankly. He knew where this was leading and he knew he wasn't going to like it.

"First, I want to apologize for my sister's nosiness. I warned her to mind her own business. She has a habit of meddling in others affairs…"

Clint stood to his feet, stretching out his back. "Sounds like a normal teen girl to me. How old is Shuri?"

"14 going onto 30. My mother does her best to rein her in, but often I feel the need to step in. It's not my place really, and it makes my mother feel unsettled. Shuri is highly intelligent, a genius really, but also very much a child. She lacks self-control and wisdom on life but she means well. I do genuinely believe she wanted to befriend your ward. I know she never meant to intrude on the girl's privacy."

Steve turned, sticking his hands in his pockets forlornly. "Shuri is a delightful girl, T'Challa. You have no need to apologize for her. I'm glad she spied on Wanda and told me. I'm not entirely sure what would have happened if we hadn't discovered her today."

Clint scratched the back of his head. "Can we see her?"

"My mother and Shuri are with her right now. I hope that's okay. My mother has a way with Shuri when she is upset. I thought she'd be able to help Wanda too."

Steve nodded and walked back to the chairs to sit down. T'Challa and Clint followed suit, both sitting down in the large, comfortable recliners overseeing the spectacular landscape. Steve remained sitting forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"You want to harness her powers, don't you?" asked Steve.

"I feel that is safer for everyone, Captain Rodgers. You cannot control her. You saw that for yourself, and I don't think Mr. Barton wants to shoot her every time she gets out of control."

Clint leaned forward as well. "I feel like crap about that."

Steve smiled sympathetically. "I know, Clint; it's okay."

T'Challa leaned back more and crossed his legs. "My mother thinks we should just do it casually without her knowledge. She won't notice because it will be so subtle. She will still keep her abilities but she won't have the power to hurt anyone or herself."

"She will notice," said Steve, knowing that he would notice immediately if his powers were suddenly withdrawn or depleted. Wanda's abilities were part of who she was and there was no way she wouldn't notice the drain. "I know we are staying in Wakanda because of your graciousness in granting us asylum. We appreciate it and don't wish to stick our noses up at your authority. I just beg of you to second guess this decision. Taking Wanda's powers from her is like taking part of her very being. Her telekinetic abilities are part of her chemical makeup and I want her to learn to control them. She can't do that if she's being dialled back."

T'Challa nodded his understanding. "I can appreciate that, and I hear you, but I cannot allow her to endanger my people, Captain Rodgers. You can understand that, can't you?"

Steve sighed and nodded. He did understand and while every single part of him disagreed with it, he had to respect the decision. One thing Steve could do was honour and respect authority. They were seeking sanctuary in another country and the least he could do was honour its rules.

Steve stood up again and reached out a hand in amity. "I do and I thank you. We owe you a debt we can never repay, T'Challa."

T'Challa nodded and stood up, shaking hands with Steve. "It is our pleasure, Mr. Rodgers. Believe me, I understand your plight and even agree with your stance. Sometimes it's a matter of the greater good." He looked at Clint and nodded. "I must go. Wanda should be ready to see you now."

Clint remained quiet, as did Steve as T'Challa walked away. Steve ran a hand through his short, blonde hair. His jaw clenched several times before he turned to face Clint.

"So, any bright ideas, Cap?" said Clint.

Steve deadpanned. "I was hoping you'd have some, Clint. You're the dad. I'm the 100-year-old war hero."

Clint chuckled as he stood up once again. "Well, we might as well go face the music. I'm pretty sure she's gonna be pissed at me."


	5. Chapter 5

_**My two cents:**_

 _ **At first, I was totally Team Cap...but then I shifted and became TeamIronman...and then I gave up taking sides. They were manipulated and tricked. And they are both wrong. I'm hoping to explore that a little once the teens simmer down a little. Sheesh, kids!**_

 **~New York~**

Cut up onions, mushrooms, peppers and ham framed the counter as Pepper prepared ingredients for Tony's infamous omelets. It was one of their favourites, something light as they prepared for something heavier after. Pepper uncorked the wine and took a whiff of its aroma before pouring it into a glass. Swirling it around in the glass, she stared at the clock, wondering why Tony hadn't been waiting for her.

Her mouth dropped open in bewilderment when she saw the Ironman suit land on the landing pad off the base of the penthouse. The glass in her hand nearly tipped in her hand as she watched the doors swing open with Tony, his suit stripped from him as he walked, struggling to hold Spiderman in his grasp. He didn't stop until he'd carried the flailing boy to the sofa and tossed him down none too gently. His face set firmly in a scowl until he spied Pepper looking at him in alarm.

"Uh, hi, Pepper. I..uh..have a little-unintended business to attend to, but it shouldn't take but a minute or two. Smells good in here." When Tony looked towards the kitchen noticing the ingredients cut up in preparation for their dinner, he grinned. "Did you forget the bacon?"

Pepper stood still in astonishment, her mouth gaping open as Tony walked over and pulled Spiderman's mask from his face. Pepper looked from Tony to Peter and from Peter to Tony.

"You remember Peter Parker, don't you Pepper? The kid from Queens who I took on as my would-be intern? Pete, here, has been working with me for several months now. Good kid for the most part. Smart too. A little stubborn and a little cocky but nothing I can't fix, right Pete?"

Peter stood up, sputtering and gasping for breath. "What the hell? Mr. Stark, why did-did you do that? Shit!" shouted Peter, stepping forward in his anger and shoving the man in front of him.

Tony stood his ground. "You sure you want to get into a pissing match with me, Underoos? I can tell you right now, you won't win." Tony's voice held a clear warning to it making Peter take a step back. His face flushed when he saw Pepper Potts staring at him. She was dressed in a baggy sweatshirt and short shorts, her feet were bare and her face held an expression of complete bafflement.

"Tony," said Pepper, finding her voice. "What's going on?"

Tony walked across the room and grabbed a glass, pouring himself a drink. He took a long drink and then proceeded to pour the rest down the sink. He put both hands on the counter, staring at his hands for a few moments before spinning around and looking at Pepper.

"It's a long story which I plan to explain to you tonight. Unfortunately, the little spiderling here picked tonight of all nights to piss me off. If you'll excuse us for a few minutes, Pep, I will deal with him and be right back."

Pepper walked to the centre of the room feeling the tension radiating off both males in the room. The teenager seemed to be reeling in unbridled fury that rivalled Tony's perfectly.

"Hey, I'm Pepper," she said, looking at Peter kindly. She held out a friendly hand to him which he accepted timidly. She then turned to Tony with questions all over her face.

"What happened?"

"Peter has broken some rules I set out for him, Pep. Nothing major…"

"Why does he look so upset?"

Peter scowled. "Stark is a control freak."

"Pete," said Tony, his voice sounded edgy. The last thing Tony wanted to get into was a debate over the rules when things were as complicated as they were. It wasn't something he could explain to Pepper in a couple of minutes. Things were too damned convoluted.

"Damn it! You can't keep popping in and out of my life, Stark. You're either in or you're out."

Tony's face darkened. "What did you do to Jocasta?"

"Who's Jocasta?" asked Pepper, her eyes and face going back and forth like she was watching a tennis match.

"You dared me to hack her, so I did!"

Tony rolled his eyes. "You messed with her. I'll give ya that much. Damn, kid, you are a pain in the ass. Anyone ever tell you that?"

"You do! ALL. THE. DAMNED. TIME." Peter clenched his fists.

"Who's Jocasta," echoed Pepper stepping closer to Peter in an attempt to defuse the situation that seemed to be escalating in front of her.

Peter huffed a few times before sticking his arm in her face. Pepper flinched in spite of herself.

"This is Jocasta. Stark thought it was a bright idea to put a tracking device on me so he could stalk every damned move I make. Tell me that's not creepy."

Pepper blinked as she looked at the watch on Peter's wrist and then to his angry face. Then she looked at Tony with more questions on her face.

"It's for his own good, Pepper! It's a long story. I said I would tell you everything, and I will, but for now, I need to deal with this." Tony walked across the room and stood intimidatingly close to the teenage superhero. "Pete and I need to have a little tete a tete."

Pepper looked uncertain but nodded.

Peter crossed his arms defiantly. "Anything you need to say can be said in front of her."

Tony's lifted a brow, his temper simmering close to a boil. "You sure about that, Pete? Remember an earlier conversation we had about breaking rules? You sure you want Pepper to be privy to that?" Tony crossed his arms as well.

Peter's face paled.

Pepper frowned. "What's that mean, Tony? What are you talking about?"

Tony waved a dismissive hand. "Nothing, Pepper, right Pete?" Tony pointed towards the hallway. "I think my office will be a nice place to chat. What do you think, Spidey? You go ahead. It's the third door on your left. Might wanna find a corner to look at while you're there. You can look for spider webs for me."

Peter heaved a loud sigh, nodded and began walking slowly down the hallway.

Tony watched him walked like a man condemned to death and rolled his eyes. He ran a hand through his dark hair and felt his head begin to pound again. This wasn't the way he'd envisioned his evening with Pepper. He didn't even know where to begin explaining his relationship with Peter to her. He knew that Pepper was not going to agree with any of his choices. He just hoped that it wasn't going to add to their problems.

Pepper licked her lips and gave Tony a look of complete bafflement. "What's going on, Tony? Why did you bring that kid here? And why is he dressed like Spiderman?"

Tony rubbed his face and sat down wearily. "It's a long story, Pep. I wasn't kidding about that."

Pepper sat down across from him. "Okay, give me the reader's digest version then."

"I shouldn't leave him too long…"

"Did you just send him to your office to stand in the corner? Tony, since when did you take on disciplining a kid?"

Tony sighed. "Reader's Digest version? Ok… Germany. I needed some extra manpower to help convince Cap's Team. Peter is enhanced, and I accidentally discovered that he is his own hero. His aunt doesn't know and he doesn't want her to know, so I keep an eye on him. I keep him from hurting himself. I keep him responsible. I made rules and he agreed. He broke the rules, so now I hold him accountable for that."

Pepper tipped her head, perplexed and bewildered still. Tony's heart picked up a little. Damn if that look didn't turn him on. Pepper was adorable and she awakened parts of him that he so desperately wanted to appease.

"So, what now? What rules did he break?"

"He went off grid, he messed with the tracker, he gave me attitude and he just generally pissed me off."

Pepper crossed her long legs. "How old is he?"

"15."

"Tony," she scolded. "He's a baby. You shouldn't keep secrets from his aunt."

Tony held up a finger for a moment. "Think about that, Pep. Hey, Auntie, your nephew is a super-enhanced being…yah, he's Spiderman. He fights crime and makes the world a safer place. Yah, he misbehaves a little. Just ground him to his room. Oh? He won't listen to you? Why? Oh, because he is a damned super enhanced teenager with a chip on his shoulder?"

Pepper raised her hand like a white flag. "Okay, okay, I see your point. Geez, 15 years old? He's still a child…"

"I know. Hence, my problem and why he's standing in the corner in my office. He needs to be held accountable and called out on his shit. And I'm the one in the position to do it."

"So, what are you gonna do with him?" asked Pepper.

Tony stood up. "Well, I'm gonna start by talking to him."

Pepper stood up too. She reached out and grabbed Tony by the hand. "Do you want me to come back another time?"

Tony grabbed both of her hands. "Please don't leave, Pep. I didn't plan this. I still want us to talk."

Pepper smiled and cupped Tony's cheek with her hand. "Okay. I'll wait."

Tony leaned forward and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Her lips were so soft and enamouring that his knees went weak. Life was not even a little fair.

 **~Wakanda~**

Steve took a deep breath and knocked on the door to Wanda's room. Clint leaned against the wall beside him and crossed his arms. When no answer greeted him, Steve knocked again.

"One knock, wait a moment for modesty sake and enter," muttered Clint, rolling his eyes at Steve's old-fashioned propriety.

"What?" asked Steve, looking at Clint in confusion. Clint shrugged.

Steve knocked again. "Wanda, may we come in?" Still, no answer came.

"Open the door," growled Clint loudly.

Steve frowned. "Clint, what if she isn't…?"

Clint rolled his eyes impatiently and reached for the handle. "Coming in, kid. Better be decent." With those words of warning, he threw the door open and entered the room.

Steve sighed, shaking his head and walked in behind him. Wanda was sitting on the bed with one arm in a sling. Her face was bandaged up in a few places and she wore a scowl on her face that made Clint groan. He'd seen the defiant look before; it was the kind of look that just begged for a battle of wills, but Clint wasn't in the mood. He wasn't about to climb into the boxing ring with her or any other kid for that matter. He'd been a parent for too long to buy into that crap.

"Knock the chip off your shoulder, Wanda. We're no mood for your histrionics."

Clint saw Steve toss him an irritated glare; Clint shook his head and sat down. He figured he'd watch the show awhile before he said anything else. He was okay with seeing the Captain crash and burn.

Steve approached the bed and his eyes widened when he saw the bruises and scrapes on the girls' face. He hated seeing her injured and so terribly lost. She was hurting so badly and pushing them away. He wanted to draw her into his arms and comfort her. He wanted to take away the pain in her eyes and show her that she was loved and cared for…and that she didn't need to keep running in fear of letting people in. She used to listen to him once upon a time but now she shut him out. She shut everyone out. He sat down beside her, reaching out to touch her arm.

"Are you okay?"

Wanda didn't look up at him but instead glared at Clint. She pulled away from Steve and brought her hands together, her fingers glowed with red energy threateningly. Clint raised a brow at Steve, annoyance written all over his face.

Steve placed his warm hand on hers. "You can't handle problems with threats, Wanda." He squeezed her hand lovingly, hoping she'd look at him and see the concern and love in his eyes.

"Who's threatening?" she hissed, pulling her hands away and lifting them higher. A beam of red light slithered around her fingers like a red glowing serpent.

Steve sighed. "Stop it," he warned her sternly, his voice still soft and gentle.

Clint chuckled to himself. "Yep, that'll scare her into submission, Cap."

Steve tossed a glare in Clint's direction. Steve didn't want to scare her. He didn't want to be some kind of domineering father figure. He wanted to be her friend.

Wanda continued to allow the serpent to build up energy around her fingers.

"Wanda, I said that's enough. Stop it!" Steve's voice became louder and firmer.

"He shot me!" she snapped.

"You're damned straight I did. And if you ever threaten or attempt to hurt one of us again, I'll do more than that, little girl! What were you thinking?" Clint closed his eyes and silently rebuked himself for not keeping his mouth shut and letting Cap burn first. He had zero tolerance for belligerence from anyone let alone a kid. He couldn't stomach it.

Wanda's eyes lit up and her face distorted. Her anger was building again and Steve clenched his jaw at it all. Being nice and calm wasn't working, and he felt like he was going to need to come down on her harshly and that was highly inappropriate no matter how he felt.

Steve leaned in closer getting right into her personal bubble. "Don't make me say it again!" This time his voice was unyielding. Wanda's eyes widened and the energy dispersed. Clint nodded his head in approval; he was impressed. The Cap had balls after all.

Steve remained in position staring at her severely as her face took on a more contrite expression.

"Now, how about you tell me what you were doing in that meadow today. What happened?"

Wanda drew her knees up under her chin. "Queen Ramonda will be back."

Steve softened. "That's okay. We can talk until she comes back."

"Shuri shouldn't have snitched."

"She didn't, Wanda. She was worried about you."

"I could handle it."

Clint chuckled and Steve shot him a look.

"What?" said Clint.

"Wanda, tell me what happened out there?"

She fidgeted a little but hid her face in her knees. "Sometimes, the energy is strong, and I have to release it."

Steve was quiet a moment. "You were hurting yourself. Was that on purpose?"

Wanda didn't answer.

"Sweetheart, when the energy gets that strong, who controls it? Do you control it? Or does it control you?" asked Steve. His voice sounded saccharine, even to himself. He was trying to maintain his patience. He had a lot of questions and only so much compassion. As much as he wanted to understand and sympathize with the girl, he didn't want to jeopardize their asylum. Bucky was still on ice while they worked on a cure to the brainwashing. T'Challa wouldn't go back on his promises but Steve didn't want to wear out their welcome either. Time was of the essence. Wanda needed to learn self-control while they were in Wakanda, so she would be ready for the important tasks once they left.

Wanda shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it."

Steve put a hand on the blanket where her foot rested. She pulled her foot away, wrapping her uninjured arm tighter around her legs. "You have to, Wanda. I need to know. You need to have control over yourself or be taught how. You cannot be out of control because that puts you and others in danger. Understand me?"

"Go away!" Wanda moaned into her knees.

Steve looked at Clint and shrugged his shoulders. Clint raised a brow as if asking Steve if he was finished yet. Many an unspoken word flew between them before Steve's shoulders dropped. It was a sign of concession. It was Clint's turn.

Clint rose to his feet and stood beside the bed, thoughtfully looking at the young girl hiding her face. He leaned over and snaked a finger under her chin, cupping it gently and bringing it up to his eye level.

"Yah, that's not gonna happen, little girl. We need to talk and that means you, me and the Captain here. So, you need to sit up, pay attention and start answering our questions or else things are going to go from bad to worse and you're gonna like me even less than you do now. Catch my drift?"

Steve heaved a loud sigh and Wanda's eyes grew large and unsure.

"Always the heavy, aren't you?"

Clint tipped his head and released Wanda's chin. "It gets the job done."

Steve stood up, walking across the room to the window. "Listen, Wanda. Remember in Nigeria when you caught the explosion?" He turned to look at her and Wanda's eyes filled with tears. "You couldn't control the energy then, could you? You gave it all you could but still lost control." Tears spilled over her cheeks. "Today in the meadow, sweetheart, you were not in control either. That energy was tearing you apart."

"I could handle it. I was handling…"

Steve shook his head. "No, honey, you weren't. That energy was tearing you to pieces and it you would have hurt me too if Clint hadn't have stopped you."

Wanda stood to her feet, her fists in the air. "Shut up! You don't know anything about me!"

Steve nodded calmly. "I know I don't, but you and I have been working on that, haven't we? We spend months and months tempering and harnessing that energy until you could master it."

Clint stuck his hands in his pockets as he listened. He's been back home with his family when Steve assembled and trained the new Avengers Team. Steve was one hell of a soldier. He knew how to train recruits. He was a tactical genius.

"Why are you allowing yourself to lose control now?"

Wanda brushed tears off her cheeks. "Because."

Steve frowned and took several steps closer to her. "Because?"

"I'm a freak, Steve and you know it! I was created to manipulate and destroy. There is no good in me." Tears fell down her cheeks as she spoke.

Steve shook his head. "Wanda, that's not true."

"It is true and you know it," she snapped, energy building around her once more.

Steve reached out and grasped her wrist. "NO! Don't even think of starting that again!" He shook her for emphasis. The energy quickly was zapped away.

"You and I are no different. I was created to be a super soldier and your powers were created by Hydra."

"And both of us did it by choice, only you did it for the greater good! I wanted revenge!"

Steve took her by the shoulders and lightly shook her, being mindful of her injuries. "You did want revenge, but that changed, didn't it?" He shook her again more forcefully. "Didn't it?"

Wanda looked up at him and pulled away. She took a few steps back and waved her fingers toward him. Before Steve could say another word he was thrown back into time. He found himself back when he and the Avengers had infiltrated the Hydra base and first discovered the Maximoff twins.

"Don't worry," Strucker was saying, "I know when I'm beat. You'll mention how I cooperated, I hope."

"I'll put it right under illegal human experimentation," he found himself saying but this time he was acutely aware of Wanda sneaking up behind him. "How many are there?" he heard himself say. This time when Wanda raised her hands to throw him, he grabbed her before she could succeed. Then he felt himself being jerked harshly back and he found himself back in the infirmary with Clint and Wanda.

He grabbed his head and moaned in pain.

"That's it, kid. You've just managed to hit my last nerve," snapped Clint, pulling the girl towards him and sitting down. Steve blinked a few times as his vision cleared and saw Clint pin the girl between his legs.

 _ **Tony has a lot to tell Pepper. Poor Pepper...she's been incommunicado for too long. She's in for quite a story.**_

 _ **Steve and Clint have their hands full with our resident teenage witch. I can't imagine trying to handle my hormonal daughter if she was an enhanced individual. So fun to write Steve and Clint...**_

 _ **So, what are your thoughts? How much should Tony tell Pepper? How should Clint and Steve handle things with Wanda?**_

 _ **Tony can't seem to keep ahead of Peter either. Parenting teens can be rough.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**New York**

Tony knocked on his office door wondering why he did so as he walked in. Peter was staring out the window and didn't acknowledge his entrance. The kid was still dressed in his Spiderman suit which struck Tony as amusing. He probably should have let the kid change.

"You must have a good maid," Peter said finally as he turned on his heel and looked at the billionaire.

Tony furrowed a brow. "What?"

Peter pointed to the closest corner. "No cobwebs."

Tony smirked. "Funny kid." Then he deadpanned. " Sit." Tony pointed to the nearest chair and Peter obeyed, sitting down and staring at his feet. Tony shook his head. He hadn't expected the kid would stand in the corner anyway; he really sucked at parenting. Five years olds stood in corners, not teenagers, although Tony never expected he would have physically disciplined Peter either and he had. Wonders never ceased in this very strange parenting journey he had signed up for.

Tony pulled up a chair and straddled it. He reached out and grabbed Peter's wrist releasing the tracker. Peter pulled his arm back and rubbed his wrist.

"How do you do that?" he asked, perplexed.

Tony looked at the watch carefully, tinkering with it. "Touch ID."

"Figures."

Tony popped open the back of the watch and peered inside. He looked up at Peter with a puzzled look on his face.

"So, how'd you hack it?"

Peter shrugged. "I didn't."

Tony raised a brow. "She wasn't able to tell me your location."

"What can I say? I guess she likes me."

Tony fingered the watch in amusement. "Huh. First Karin, then Friday and now Jocasta. You live a charmed life, Kid."

Peter shrugged his shoulders and smirked. "When you've got it, you 've got it."

Tony's face darkened a little. "Oh, trust me, kid, you're gonna get it."

Peter's face paled and his chin dropped. "I'm sorry, Mr. Stark."

Tony's brows found each other. He wasn't used to Peter giving in so easily. The teenager had been giving him so much attitude lately that he immediately got his back up before listening to the kid. Tony sighed and grabbed the kid's wrist, attaching the watch once again. A tracker that alerted him of something was better than no tracker at all. He'd think of a way to charm Jocasta himself later.

"Why'd you go off grid? You have boundaries, and I happen to think they're quite generous."

Peter chewed on his lip, looking very remorseful, again throwing Tony off his game.

"Got a lot on my mind, Mr. Stark. I'm sorry but I wasn't paying attention to where the train was heading."

"Pete, I'd like to believe you but you also told Friday not to tell me where you were going. I've warned you about this…."

Peter held up his hands in surrender. "Please, Mr. Stark…"

Tony softened and sighed. He couldn't be even a little angry when the kid was being so repentant and compliant. This was a whole new Peter Parker.

Peter stood up and walked towards the window once again. "Can I go home? Aunt May is already ticked off. When she freaks out, I freak out."

Tony frowned and walked over to Peter, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You've said that before, kid. What does that even mean?"

Peter sighed. "It means I need to go home, Mr. Stark, and I can't come tomorrow either. I'm kinda grounded."

Tony looked at him in concern. "How did you get kinda grounded?"

Peter's face took on a pained look. "I'd rather not talk about it."

Tony dropped his hand to his side and was quiet for a few minutes. He stared at the kid trying to figure out this new Peter attitude.

"What?" asked Peter, squirming under the scrutiny.

"I'm not used to you being so damned apologetic."

Peter smirked. "Yah, I know. I'm off my game." Then Peter's face grew more solemn. "Seriously, Mr. Stark, I didn't go off grid to piss you off. I just have a lot on my mind. I guess—I guess I don't know why you care, anyway."

Tony frowned. Peter seemed so stuck on that point, and it didn't seem to matter how many times he told the kid he cared. Peter just couldn't wrap his head around it. But the fact remained that Tony did care about the kid. He cared a lot, and He didn't know why any more than Peter did. Maybe he saw a bit of himself in the kid. He'd already tried to explain it to the teen boy before. Peter had caught a rough deal in life—just as rough as his own—Tony knew what it felt like to lose his parents. He might have been a bastard but he still loved them. Peter had lost so much more, and his aunt struggled to make ends meet. Tony had never wanted for material goods. He couldn't even fathom it.

"I care, Pete. "

"Are you pissed?"

"No," admitted Tony. He had been, but now he wasn't. "I can't believe you hexed Jocasta too. Geez, kid. I don't have any more AI's up my sleeve. And Dum-E and U already worship you. So, who's next? Pepper?"

Peter smiled a toothy grin. "She's pretty hot, Mr. Stark. Who is she?"

Tony shook his head." Ah, nope, you don't get to change the topic that easily." He put his hands on his hips and thought a moment. "Okay, so Aunt May grounded you. Makes me think she has a good reason, and you don't want to tell me which is fair enough. So, since you were out tonight on patrol that tells me you weren't keeping your grounding. Am I correct?"

Peter's face gave him away.

"Yah, that's what I thought. Grounded means grounded, kid. You don't have to tell me why, but you do have to obey the terms of it. How long did she ground ya for?"

"Until mid-terms are finished."

"Uh huh, okay, so no patrolling until then, got it?"

Peter puffed out his cheeks in annoyance, but he wasn't in the mood to fight with Tony about anything. He just wanted to go home.

"Fine, okay. Can I go home now?"

Tony tilted his head and looked at the teen boy. No fight, no argument, no attitude. It was actually quite disconcerting considering what he knew of the kid.

"Pete, are you okay? Don't get me wrong, I kinda like this new obedient thing you've got going. It's weird but refreshing at the same time, only it makes me think something is wrong."

Peter groaned in annoyance. "Nothing's wrong! Mind your own business, okay?"

Tony scratched his goatee for a moment. Something was definitely not right with the kid, but he didn't feel he had the right to pry too much yet. "Okay, Pete, have it your way. Are you good with Happy taking you home?"

"Yah, whatever."

Tony hesitated a moment as he continued to stare at Peter. Something was seriously off and Tony wasn't feeling super comfortable with letting Peter leave without telling him.

"You sure everything is okay, Peter?"

Peter grimaced like he was in pain but then nodded. "I'm fine."

"Okay. Get changed and I'll call Hap." Tony went to walk from the room and then stopped. "So, since you can't come to me, how about I stop by tomorrow with supper? You're aunt working or is she home?"

Peter stared at his feet. "I dunno."

"Okay, I'll call you. How does that sound?"

Peter looked up, surprised. "You'll call me?"

"Yah, I'll call you."  
Peter looked unconvinced but nodded.

Tony turned to walk out the door.

"Mr. Stark?"

Tony stopped once more once he reached the doorway. "Yah, Kid?"

Peter looked like he wanted to say something but remained silent. Tony frowned as he stared at Peter. Something was definitely not right.

"Never mind," he finally said.

Tony nodded and walked from the room.

 **Wakanda**

Steve grimaced as his head spun him in circles. He looked up at Clint and Wanda, blinking a few times to clear his vision, and shuddered. Clint looked furious and Steve walked towards him hoping to defuse the situation. Wanda's face was bewildered as she stood pinned between Clint's strong legs.

"Clint, I'm okay," he assured his friend.

Clint ignored Steve and sternly shook Wanda. "Do you remember what happened the last time you tried to do the whole mind control thing on me? In case you don't remember, I'm not a fan!"

Wanda's eyes enlarged in both recollection and fear. She remembered quite well. Clint had shot her with an arrow that time too. Only that time the arrow had given her a shock like none other. It had taken her a long time to gain her equilibrium after it.

"Clint, it's okay; I'm okay." He tried to calm his friend as he stepped closer and looked into Wanda's eyes. "What were you trying to show me with that vision, Wanda?"

Wanda blinked back tears but remained silent. As much as Clint was angry, Steve was more interested in the girl's thought process. He didn't feel like it was a malicious attack but rather that she was trying to show him something he'd missed before.

Just then a knock was heard at the door.

"Not now," barked Clint, still wanting to deal with Wanda's abuse of her powers.

Steve shot Clint a look to behave as he opened the door to see Shuri standing there.

"Hello," she said, her face lighting up with a bright smile when she saw him. She held out something in a jar and handed it to Steve. "My mother asked me to bring this for Wanda. It is ancient healing balm known for its accelerated healing properties. It helps with pain, healing and scarring." Shuri looked over at Wanda and her face grew concerned. "Is everything okay? Did I interrupt something?"

Steve accepted the ointment kindly. "No, no, everything is fine, Shuri. Please thank your mother for us."

Shuri nodded looking uncertain. "Wanda, I was wondering if you might like to come to my home this afternoon. Classes are finished for today, and it can get kind of boring on my own."

Steve smiled at her knowing that Shuri was being compassionate. Shuri was not a typical teen girl with tons of time to flutter away. Steve knew that she was a brilliant young lady with a full lab at her disposal. Shuri did not get bored. "That's very kind of you, Shuri. I'm sure Wanda would enjoy that. Unfortunately, at the moment, Clint and I need to talk to her."

"I can speak for myself," groused Wanda from behind him.

Clint closed his knees on her just a little tighter and Wanda scowled at him, openly struggling to get away.

"Let me go!" She snapped at him.

Steve began to feel the energy in the room build up again. "Please tell your mother that we are very thankful for the balm. I'm sure Wanda would love to take you up on the offer another day." Steve tried to gently encourage Shuri to leave them. Shuri seemed unsettled, not catching the cue that Steve wished her to leave.

"Wanda, you'd best dial it down or you're not gonna like the consequences." Clint's voice left no room for misunderstanding. Steve silently winced at the threat. He definitely needed to have a talk with Clint as well.

Steve smiled at Shuri once again. "If you would excuse us, Shuri." His voice sounded very tactful and gentile. He was used to being diplomatic in the worst of situations, but he definitely needed the young teen girl to leave.

Shuri blinked a few times, "Oh, yes, of course." She turned to leave the room, stopping for a few seconds to stare back at Wanda before disappearing out the door.

Steve breathed a sigh of relief as he shut the door and locked it.

Clint stood to his feet as soon as the door closed and pulled Wanda with him. He forcefully propelled her towards the bed with a sharp, stinging swat to the backside, being mindful of her injuries but meaning business nonetheless. Wanda yelped and spun on her heel with indignation written all over her face. Her uninjured arm flew to her backside and her eyes were wide in astonishment mixed with outrage.

Steve shook his head in discouragement, having tried his best to defuse the situation and clearly realizing he had failed.

Clint stuck a finger in Wanda's face, his paternal instincts in full-blown mode. "I've reached the end of my patience with you, Wanda. Consider that your one and only warning from me. I will not put up with belligerence and rebellion from any kid…mine or anyone else's…"

"Clint," began Steve, in an attempt to be a mediator.

"No, don't even try and sugar coat this, Steve," warned Clint, turning his annoyance towards his friend. "Frankly, I'm surprised you put up with what you do from this kid, considering you grew up in a time where no one put up with shit from their kids. What gives, man? Did being on ice somehow make you a wimp?"

Steve raised a brow in amusement. He couldn't be angry with Clint at this moment. He was finding Clint's patriarchal outburst to be endearing because he knew it was coming from the spirit of love that Clint had for Wanda. Clint was as attached as he was to the lost girl.

Clint turned back to Wanda, his face still firm. Wanda stood shell-shocked, still rubbing her stinging behind. "I can't even pretend to know what's going on in that head of yours, nor can I pretend to know what it was like for you to be manipulated by HYDRA. I'm sorry about all that. It must have sucked royally, but it's over and in the past now. I'm sure it haunts you but you know what, kid? You're not alone anymore. You have me and you have Steve. We're here to help you if you want it. If you don't want our help then that's fine too, but hear me well. I will not put up with your drama, not now and not ever. You understand me?"

Wanda blinked but remained quiet. Tears silently tumbled down her cheeks as she stared intently at Clint, her eyes wide and unreadable.

"We want to help, Wanda," echoed Steve, his voice much softer and less intense than Clint's.

Clint raked a hand through his hair. "What happened in Nigeria wasn't your fault. I get how you feel like it was but it's not. It just happened, and we have to deal with that now. It sucks big time but if you hadn't reacted how you did, Cap would be dead and that would have been pretty crappy for all of us." Clint took a step closer to Wanda and for once she didn't step away. Her bottom lip trembled but she remained still and observant. Clint reached for her hand still behind her back. Her other hand rested securely in the sling at her waist. "We care about you, kiddo, probably more than we have a right to. We don't want to see you hurting and in pain. You need to let us into that pretty little head of yours so we can help you deal with the crap eating away at you. You can't deal with on your own."

Steve moved closer and placed a soothing hand on Wanda's shoulder. "Clint's right, sweetheart, we worked so hard together to help you overcome your feelings of guilt and despair. I promised you that I would protect you and be with you; I meant that, Wanda."

Wanda's face contorted into a cry of anguish as her knees went out from beneath her. Clint was quick enough to grab her to keep her from falling. He helped her onto the bed.

"P-people died and it was m-my fault," she sobbed. Clint wrapped an arm around the girl and hushed her gently, his entire stern façade melting into a puddle around him. Steve sat close by stroking her hair.

"See, that is where you're wrong, honey," said Clint, his heart beating quickly, grateful for the breakdown and the glimpse into the teen's heart. "Yes, people died, Wanda and it was awful." Clint's voice broke up as emotion took over. He cleared his throat several times before continuing. "Like when Pietro made a snap decision to save me and that child. It wasn't fair in any way but he made that choice just like you did." Clint cupped the girls face in his hand, looking intently in her green teary eyes. "You made a choice too, sweetie, and it was every bit the right one. What happened as a result was not your fault. You couldn't have known the outcome; you couldn't have anticipated any of it..."

Wanda pulled her face away from Clint and shook her head fiercely. "Y-you've lost your friends and your lives b-because of me," she sobbed.

Steve frowned. "Because of you? Wanda, do you mean?"

Wanda hiccupped and leaned into Steve, exhausted from her emotions. She looked at her hand, playing with the red energy, snaking it around her fingers absentmindedly.

Clint placed his hand on hers firmly, receiving a jolt for his troubles.

"When we talked…about the Accords…" Wanda stumbled over her words as she tried to calm herself down and speak coherently. "I said they would come for me…once they knew…"

Clint frowned and looked at Steve inquisitively.

"It's a long story, but it was when Tony told us about the young man who was killed in Sokovia when the buildings fell. Tony was mourning the losses pretty badly. The thing is, it's not just the loss of life that bothers him; Tony carries all of it on his shoulders, much like you are trying to do, Wanda, and it colours your choices. We can't make decisions from your guilt."

Wanda trembled.

"This is a war we are fighting, Wanda," said Clint. "It's a war against supreme powers and beings that we know nothing about. Those Accords are wrong for so many reasons, and revealing our identities is such a small part of it. There is no way in hell I would sign anything that put my family in jeopardy but I'm okay with retiring and staying out of things if I thought the Accords were the right thing to do, but they're not. The Accords make the Avengers puppets. And ultimately, it will make us criminals."

Steve nodded his head. "Much like we are now."

"I thought you were fighting because you wanted to protect me and others like me," said Wanda, beginning to calm down and really listen. "I-I thought it was m-my fault."

Clint smiled. "Girl, you seriously need to talk about things because you couldn't be more wrong."

Steve stood up. "Wanda, I don't even know where to start when it comes to the Accords. I know you only heard a little about them and I have to admit, I came very close to signing them until I realized what that meant."

Wanda looked up at him, wide-eyed and for once listening and not assuming.

"By signing the Accords, we would have been signing away our right to choose. We would have been deferring that decision to the UN who could potentially take weeks to make a decision about anything. Imagine what it would be like if we had to wait for a governing body to give us the go-ahead when some superpower is already doing their best to obliterate us? It would be mayhem. I couldn't sit by and allow it to happen. So what does that make me? A guaranteed criminal."

Clint stood up as well, looking agitated once again. "Tony was wrong to go about things the way he did. He screwed up because he let his emotions control him which is no surprise because the guy tends to make decisions without thinking things through. My wife assures me that Stark is doing his best to negotiate things in our favour so we can go home but it was a dick move on Stark's part in the first place. If anyone is at fault, it's Stark."

Steve's face darkened considerably as he became lost in his own thoughts. "Let's not place blame, Clint, okay? It doesn't help matters."

Clint sighed and nodded.

"The point is, the Accords are complicated, and they should have been negotiated from the beginning and not just dumped on us out of the blue. It was wrong, and whatever happened, as a result, is something I have to live with. I am the leader, and I accept full responsibility for the outcome. You, Wanda, are still a young girl…"

Wanda looked ready to protest but Steve raised a finger.

"You're a minor is all I meant. A lot of things happened that you didn't even know about and I don't wish to talk about..."

"Prison was no picnic either, Captain," stated Clint simply.

Steve shook his head, looking remorseful. "I know that, and I feel like that's on me too."

Clint heaved a sigh and went to sit down by Wanda again. "Anyway, Wanda, we've been granted asylum here in Wakanda which means we need to obey the laws here. You can't be losing control of yourself and having these huge meltdowns. What if some school children had happened to come across you? "

"I-I never meant any harm. I purposely went off the beaten path…I just needed some place to release…"

Steve put his hands on his hips, his voice becoming stern. "Wanda, you were completely out of control when I came along. You attacked me!"

"I wouldn't have hurt you," Wanda said in her defence, tears shimmering in her eyes.

"How do you know that? I'm not even sure you had any control at all. How much control did Hydra give you over those powers? Do you even know? How much is out of your control when you're angry? When we were training at the compound, I never once saw you lose control like that but since these nightmares…"

"I have no control over my dreams!" Wanda shouted back.

Clint groaned and placed a hand on Wanda's knee kindly. "No one said you did, kiddo. Steve's trying to tell you…"

Wanda sprang to her feet and spun to face the two men. "I don't care. Get out! Leave me alone!" Tears fell down her cheeks once again.

Clint stood to his feet and pointed a finger in Wanda's face. "Look, if you don't get control of yourself, T'Challa is going to do it for you! Wakanda has the technology to strip you of your powers. If that's what you want then keep up this bullshit."

Wanda's face paled.

Steve's shoulder's dropped as he cast a glare in Clint's direction.

Clint lifted his hands up in frustration. "Don't give me that look, Steve. Pussyfooting around the obvious doesn't help anyone. She learns to control her powers or she loses them. It's that simple!"

Wanda glared at them for a few moments before raising her hands in the air and flinging both men out the door, slamming it in their faces.


	7. Chapter 7

**WAKANDA**

Steve reached out a hand to help Clint to his feet.

"Owww," the archer complained massaging his arm and shoulder from where he'd landed. "Damn if that didn't take me off guard."

Steve chuckled, relieved that Clint's reaction was humour and not anger as he'd expected.

"You alright?"

Clint stretched out the kinks and groaned as he straightened out his back and rubbed his arm. Nothing was broken but he was definitely going to be feeling it for a few days. He wasn't getting any younger.

"We shoulda figured something like that would happen sooner or later." Clint went to the door but Steve stopped him.

"Wait, we need to give her some space, Clint."

Clint stopped and frowned. "You're kidding me, right?"

"No."

"Hell, no. No way, man. I'm going in there, and I'm going to kick her teenage butt. There is no way in hell that I'm going to let her away with tossing us out of the room like friggen rag dolls."

Steve put a hand on Clint's forearm to stop him. "C'mon, Clint; hear me out on this."

Clint yanked his arm away. "No, Steve, I'm serious here. I don't get why you're not just as pissed as me. What's with you? Why the kid gloves with this girl?"

Steve put his hands in his pockets. "I am angry with her, but Clint, you won't win against her right now. She's virtually impossible to defeat and if she feels threatened…" Steve let his voice tail off. He knew he didn't have to explain himself. Clint had witnessed what Wanda was capable of too.

Clint put his hands on his hips irritably, inhaling deeply to calm himself down. "So, what now then?"

Steve's blue eyes looked distant as he pondered just that. He didn't have any answers. He just knew that Wanda was not someone they could strong arm. She had to submit to them or there was no point. To do anything else was stupid and dangerous.

"I think there is no other choice, gentlemen."

Steve and Clint both looked startled when they saw T'Challa standing there. The man was not the Black Panther for nothing. Neither man had heard the King of Wakanda walk up behind them.

Steve sighed. "I don't like it, T'Challa." Steve knew exactly what the young King had in mind.

The tall black man nodded his understanding. "I know. It's not ideal but it is the best solution given the circumstances. She's a child, and she needs to learn self-control and discipline. Containing her powers will not take them forever, it will just allow you the control you need to discipline and train her. Once she leaves Wakanda, they will be returned to normal."

"I'm going to put a bell on you," grumbled Clint, still trying to get over his shock of the man coming out of nowhere.

T'Challa laughed as he glanced down at his feet. "Shuri made me these shoes."

Clint glowered at the man's delight over his new footwear.

Steve ran a hand through his blonde hair. "How do you plan to control her powers?"

"It may have already been done."

Steve furrowed a brow. "How so?"

"The liniment Shuri brought?" guessed Clint, his face taking on an impressed expression.

T'Challa nodded. "My mother still reigns as Queen of Wakanda. After speaking with Wanda this afternoon, she felt it was the best decision we could make for the girl. She believes that Wanda is very troubled and haunted; guilt plaques her as much as her anger does. I believe you gentlemen have your work cut out for you with the girl; however, with her powers under control, you will be better able to focus on empowering her to overcome her issues."

Steve puffed out his cheeks and nodded. "Thank you, T'Challa. We are eternally grateful for all you have done for us."

T'Challa bowed before them humbly. "Please say you will join my family for dinner tonight as our guests."

Clint stepped forward offering his hand in a handshake. "That's real nice of you, but I think we're gonna need to take a rain check tonight."

"Raincheck?" asked T'Challa, unsure of the colloquialism.

"It means that we hope you will offer to host dinner another time when we are able to accept," offered Steve, extending his hand in friendship as well.

T'Challa nodded. "Of course, my friends. The doctor said Wanda may return to your residence. I will bid you good evening now and wish you the best of luck with Wanda."

With those final words, T'Challa disappeared down the hallway.

Clint turned to look at Steve. "I'm buying that dude a bell."

Steve chuckled and shook his head, then looked towards the door to where Wanda was staying. He put his hands behind his back and began to pace quietly. Clint stared at him for a moment and then went a sat on the closest chair.

"So, you're gonna pace rather than deal with her?"

Steve kept pacing. "I need to think."

"Fine by me, technically she's your kid anyway, but I'm telling you that when we go in that room, I'm gonna bust her tail."

Steve shook his head. "I rather you didn't do that, Clint. She's a young woman, not a small child."

"You sound like my wife," grumbled Clint, crossing his arms in annoyance. "I don't particularly care how old she is at the moment. If my kid purposely tossed me out of a room, I'd kick her ass."

Steve stopped pacing and scrutinized Clint for a moment. "Do you really mean that?"

Clint frowned. "I said it, didn't I?"

"You did, but since I'm not a father and you are, do you really mean you would physically chastise your child given the same circumstances. Think about it, Clint. Think about what Wanda has been through. Her parents were killed when she was 10 years old; she was manipulated and experimented upon, locked up and abused for years until the girl didn't even know what normal is anymore. How do we expect her to react? Not to mention, her twin brother –her only living family-being killed so horrifically. Imagine the connection those two had as twins, especially with Wanda's telekinesis."

Clint's face paled as he pondered Steve's words. He scratched his scruffy face thoughtfully and then heaved a weary sigh. "Ok, ok, you're right. Laura's right. I suck."

Steve smiled. "No, you're just being a dad, I think. A no-nonsense kind of dad like mine was. My father wouldn't have put up with much either."

Clint didn't think so either, given what he knew about that generation. "So, what's the plan Captain?"

Steve's face looked pained. "Please, Clint, don't call me that."

Clint became more serious. "I'm sorry, Steve, I meant nothing by it but respect."

"I know. I'm just not sure if I can even identify with that persona anymore. Captain America—who I thought he was and what he stood for—doesn't exist any longer, and that means I'm not sure who I am anymore."

Clint put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I do. You're a good man, Steve. You have a good heart. I don't know what went down between you and Stark, but I know signing the Accords is not a cut and dry decision, especially not from what I heard. You follow your heart, man and stand up for the little guy. You have integrity and honour, something this world is sadly lacking today."

Steve lowered his head and a humble smile pulled at his lips. "Thank you, my friend."

Clint nodded feeling awkward at the moment. He hadn't intended on going on about the Accords but it was weighing heavy on his mind. Steve, Wanda and he were essentially seeking sanctuary in Wakanda while at Stark's and Fury's mercy to clean up the mess.

"I know you miss your family, Clint. I don't think I ever told you how much I appreciated you stepping up…"

Clint lifted a hand to forestall Steve from going any further. "The Avengers should not be a governed body. It makes no sense in hell to do that. We have to autonomous. The decisions we make are not something that can be decided by a committee. I fought beside you because I believe we are right."

Steve nodded satisfied that Clint understood. He took a deep breath and looked at the door to Wanda's room. "Are you ready to fight another battle beside me?"

Clint chewed his lip. "I am, but I still wanna kick her sassy teenage butt."

Steve rolled his eyes and walked to the door. "Try to contain yourself."

"Whatever. Don't knock, man, just walk the hell in. She lost any kind of rights you think she deserves when she threw us out the damned door. It's time to show her who's boss."

Steve opened his mouth to say something but Clint reached out and pushed the door open.

 **NEW YORK**

"Is it that bad?" asked Pepper, grimacing at the faces Tony made as he picked at the omelette she had fixed for him.

Tony played with the food on his plate, lost in thought and was startled when Pepper spoke. He looked up at her with his dark eyes and smiled. He should have been wining and dining the woman rather than gloomily picking at the cold eggs she'd managed to wrestle up for them. So much for a romantic evening of grovelling for her forgiveness.

"Only a few shells this time, Pep. Getting way better than before."

Pepper reached out and punched him lightly on the arm making Tony laugh out loud. Pepper picked up her wine glass and topped it up, grabbed a strawberry out of the bowl in the center of the table and stared at him.

"So, why don't you start by telling me about the boy."

Tony stood up, scraped the rest of his food into the garbage and took his plate to the sink, rinsing it under the tap thoughtfully. He didn't know where to begin telling Peter about Peter. It was complicated to say the very least. Tony leaned on the counter and rubbed the back of his neck. Pepper went to join him and began to massage the kinks of out his tense muscles.

"You're so tense, Tony."

Tony moaned in appreciation and he worked his neck around in circles as she attempted to massage his tension away. Her touch quickly awakened other parts of him as well and he groaned in physical pain at the thought of not being able to allow him to go down that road.

"Tony," she pleaded suddenly spinning him around to face her. "Please, talk to me."

His dark eyes moistened as he looked into her blue eyes. He'd missed her more than words could say. He took her by the hands and led her to the sofa in his living room. He sat down and pulled her down beside him. He took a deep breath and for once, he let down his bravado and spoke from his heart.

 **WAKANDA**

Wanda winced as she applied a generous amount of the liniment to her injury. The cream soothed the burning ache that throbbed in her shoulder. Tears still lingered in her red-rimmed eyes as she replaced the bandage carefully and cradled her arm thinking about Steve and Clint. Clint Barton was a difficult man to figure out. He could be so compassionate towards her. She would never forget how kind he had been to her in Sokovia. Things had gotten so overwhelming so fast. Clint had been so protective and had rescued her, giving her permission to hide and be safe if she chose.

"Doesn't matter what you did, or what you were. If you go out there, you fight and you fight to kill. Stay in here, you're good. I'll send your brother to come find you. But if you step out that door, you are an Avenger," he'd said, all the while being so kind and gentle. Almost paternal. It had brought tears to her eyes then, reminding her of another time when her father had been alive.

And then when he'd come to free her from Vision, he'd been stern but still so very kind telling her that if she wanted to make amends, that she needed to get off her ass. It was a gruffness she could appreciate. Like something a loving father would say to his kid to stir them out of complacency.

Then Wanda thought about Steve and how he'd taken her under his wing and trained her with such compassion and skill. He helped her hone her skills and control them. She'd felt so lost after Sokovia and all that happened. Steve had taken his time to befriend her and love her. When no one else trusted her, Steve had embraced her. He had taught her to trust herself. That is until that fateful day in Nigeria when she lost control and so many innocent bystanders died because of her.

Steve had tried to comfort and take the blame on himself but deep down Wanda knew that the blame belonged to her. Steve had trained her well and she'd lost control. That was her fault and no one else's. She should have done better.

Tears streamed from her eyes once again. She had tried to make amends over and over but every time she messed up worse than the time before. Being restrained, locked up in prison and then rescued and taken to Wakanda to wait had pretty much been the final straw. All of it was killing her inside. Too much downtime, and too much time alone in her own head. Since arrived in Wakanda, both Steve and Clint had left her to her own devices, each man mourning their own loses. It had left her unsettled and basically freaked out. It hadn't taken long for the nightmares to resume, only this time it was different. Before Pietro had been killed, her nightmares always revolved around her parents' death but now they were about her parents, Pietro and all the people she'd killed. The nightmares were torturous. She hardly slept peacefully anymore.

Wanda stood up suddenly, feeling odd. Her heart rate increased and she felt light-headed. What was wrong? She didn't feel like herself. She felt like all her energy was being drained from her. Had she allowed her powers to take over too much? Had she given in to the intensity and somehow injured herself. Wanda looked down at her fingertips and willed the red energy to flow through her fingers. Nothing happened. Wanda began to panic. What had she done?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Steve followed behind Clint and stopped when he saw Wanda's pale face. The girl's lips were trembling and her red-rimmed eyes were open wide in terror.

"Hey, kiddo, are you okay?" asked Clint, compassion and worry apparent in his voice.

Wanda didn't seem to hear him as she stared at her fingers. Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she wiggled her fingers and scrunched up her face like she was in pain.

"Wanda," said Steve stepping into her personal bubble and tipping her chin up to face him. When her eyes focussed on him, he said, "Hey, what's the matter?"

Wanda brushed his hand away. "Don't."

Clint stepped up and stood beside Steve, both of their faces filled with concern. Wanda was distraught and on the verge of panic. They hadn't seen her like that, not since Sokovia when her brother was killed. Wanda had been completely out of control then. Her grief had made her powers unstoppable.

Steve made an attempt to embrace the teen girl, trying to comfort her as he recognized her panicked state. Steve had felt moments of complete terror when he'd awoken after being frozen for so long. He understood what true panic was.

Wanda shoved him away with all her might and then immediately Steve understood what was upsetting her. She was as weak as a kitten and no match for his strength. Under normal circumstances, she could have sent him flying across the room or even through the window. But now her strength was sapped and she merely succeeded in making him take a step back. Steve pinned Clint with a look that he hoped the other man would understand. Wanda was powerless.

"Wanda, I know you're frightened, but listen to me a minute," said Steve, making his voice sound as gentle as possible. He tried to imagine what it would be like to be thrown back into his physical body before being enhanced by super serum. It was unfathomable to him.

Wanda's frightened eyes darted between Clint and Steve but she remained rational enough to be calm in her panic.

"Honey, you were showing little control over your powers so King T'Challa had them contained for the time being…" explained Steve carefully, watching for the young teen's reaction. Wanda's face registered astonishment and then clear rage. Steve could see her hands trembling as she tried to summon her powers to the surface. Steve imagined that in all the time she was locked away as a young girl, she may have found her powers comforting.

"I have to say you were warned, Shortcake but you were stubbornly defiant. T'Challa could not risk one of his subjects being hurt," piped up Clint, his voice was also gentle but held a firmer tone to it. Steve wondered how his friend did that. Experience, maybe?

"H-how?" managed Wanda, awestruck. Her powers had become part of her identity and she wasn't sure how to process what she was being told.

Steve again tried to reach out to comfort her but Wanda held her hands up to keep him at a distance.

"Technology is…" began Steve.

"It makes no difference, Wanda," interrupted Clint sternly, "The fact of the matter is you are grounded from using them in Wakanda. You need to learn self-control, and frankly, I'm a little pissed you tossed me out of the room on my ass earlier. I say we deal with that first."

Steve groaned much louder than he meant too. Clint wasn't going to let that drop.

"Clint, please…"

"No, Steve, I'm sorry but I think this is where we should start with her. We need to establish some rules and consequences for breaking them. Let's be upfront and stop pussy footing around."

Wanda looked shell-shocked and angry at the same time. "Rules?" Her mind was spinning in circles as she tried to wrap her head around her powers being taken from her. How was that even possible? What kind of place was Wakanda anyway? And what kind of technology could steal her powers without her even realizing it? It didn't make sense.

"Clint, I'd rather we discussed this privately another time…"

Clint shook his head in disagreement and dragged a chair from the corner. He reached for Wanda's arm but she pulled away, anger flickering in her eyes. Her lingering threat did nothing to waylay Clint from his agenda though. He just reached for her again more determined to catch her arm. Steve sighed trying to fathom in his own mind how much he was going to allow and when he'd step in. He wasn't a parent and had no idea how to handle a teenager. He had a vague recollection how his father had handled his rebellion but it was a very different time, heck they were in a very different country.

"Look, kid, none of this makes sense to you, and I completely get you are a little freaked out and ticked off. You have that right, but," Clint managed to capture her arm in his and keep a firm grip on it despite her struggling against him. He moved her forcibly to the chair, forcing her to sit down in front of him. He stuck a paternal finger in her face. "You don't have the right to use your powers against us. We are not the enemy. T'Challa putting a lid on your powers was a hell of a good decision! You showed a piss-poor lack of self-control by how you acted in the meadow and by throwing us out the door. Who the hell do you think you are, kid?"

Wanda's eyes were large as Clint lectured her about her behaviour. Steve watched quietly as the girl's anger melted away and was replaced by something else…not repentance, but perhaps defeat? Steve couldn't put his finger on it. He walked over, grabbed a chair and sat in front of Wanda. He couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of compassion for the girl. Her lower lip trembled and she truly looked pathetic. Lost. Overwhelmed. Young. He reached for her trembling hand and still she pulled away. Steve licked his lips and felt discouraged. What was it going to take to win her over? To just give him a little trust…he thought he'd won it before…before Nigeria.

"So, I want you to know," continued Clint, who was still in full-blown 'lecture the kid mode'. "You step out of line like that again…"

"Clint," admonished Steve, shooting his friend a look that said it was time to back off. "Her powers are gone for now. Wanda couldn't do it again even if she wanted to. Enough, already."

Clint crossed his arms and heaved a loud sigh but he shut up leaving his thought unfinished.

Steve looked back at Wanda and his heart went out to her. "Sweetie, everything is going to be okay. Your powers are not gone forever, just under wraps for a while. I think it will be good for you to learn to control your anger without the temptation."

Wanda pursed her lips as tears tumbled down her flushed cheeks. Her chin dropped and she appeared to be lost in thought a moment. Steve and Clint exchanged a look. They had a lot to discuss. Things needed to change. If they were to stay in Wakanda for an extended time, which it looked like they were, they needed to come up with a plan. They needed to establish a new normal for them. For Wanda, that meant working on completing high school, but Steve wasn't sure what that looked like for him and Clint. They couldn't continue sitting around in limbo. They needed a purpose and a reason to get up in the morning. They needed a plan.


	8. Chapter 8

NEW YORK

Tony puffed out his cheeks and rested his head on the back of the sofa. He didn't think he'd remembered feeling this exhausted in a long time. Oh, he'd experienced fatigue plenty of times in his life. God knew he'd felt completely wiped out, empty and emotionally drained before but this time was different. He'd never felt the weight of the world on his shoulders quite like this. Being responsible for another human being was a pretty heavy realization. This must have been what his mother had felt when she looked at him. Only the last time he'd seen his mother, he was sure all he saw was the disappointment in her eyes. He just never was able to live up to his potential. He grimaced at the memories.

He did feel relief though. Telling Pepper everything about what he'd done regarding Peter, including carelessly and selfishly dragging the kid to Germany had been cathartic. Telling her about feeling responsible for the teen boy and how he'd even kicked the kid's backside to try and keep him in line. He still couldn't believe he'd done it and wondered what the boy's aunt would do about it if she ever found out. Pepper had quite literally gasped out loud at that reality. He plowed through it and onto another topic before she could comment. He'd finished by telling her about Peter's enhanced suit and how the smartassed kid kept breaking through his security protocols. He left her with Jocasta and the permanent location device on the kid's wrist before he was completely exhausted.

"Wow, Tony, that's a lot to take in," whispered Pepper, her eyes shining with compassion but also sprinkled with anger. Tony sat up and accepted the look. He deserved it. Hell, he deserved much worse.

"Yah. It gets worse, Pep," he said, trying to swallow down the guilt he felt.

"I'm not sure how much worse it can get."

Tony sniffed. "I haven't told you about Cap yet."

Pepper reached out and placed a warm hand on his forearm. Her eyes turned much warmer and she leaned in to kiss his cheek. "I already know about Steve."

Tony couldn't have been more surprised than if Pepper had slapped him. How would Pepper know what happened between him and Steve? He hadn't confided in many people about that, except Nat and even then he's only said the bare minimum.

Pepper kept her hand on his arm. "Don't be angry," she began.

No sooner did the words fall off her lips did Tony begin to feel his back go up. He couldn't help it. He had no right and it was just a flippant reaction but still he knew it showed on his face.

Pepper pulled away and wrapped her arms around her legs as she pulled them up to her chin. Her long auburn hair fell over her knees and her eyes pleaded with him to listen.

"Steve called me…"

At the mention of his ex-friends name, Tony was on his feet pacing and trying very hard to stay calm. What happened between the two of them had hurt. Hell, hurt was an understatement. Apart from the physical wounds, he'd been left with a gaping hole in his heart.

"Tony, you need to call Steve and talk to him. I can see how much this is eating you up inside. Steve is your friend…"

"No, that's where you're wrong, Pepper. Steve _was_ my friend until he decided to choose his cryogenic buddy over me. Did he tell you what Barnes did to my parents?" Tony's voice caught in his throat. "To my mother?" Tears burned the back of his eyes as his mind filled with the footage of their murders. His life was so hard after his parents died. Being abandoned as a teenager at such a young, impressionable age was catastrophic. He'd had no one to care for his needs. Anyone involved in his care afterwards only did it out of obligation and for a piece of the pie.

Peeper was on her feet and at his side in an instant, pulling him closer to comfort him. No one knew him better than Pepper. She had watched him nearly self-destruct over the years as he tried to reconcile with the loss of his parents. He had only started to accept their deaths and heal because of Pepper and the atoning he did as Ironman.

"Tony, I know your parent's death haunts you every day. I can't imagine how it must have felt to watch them murdered in front of your eyes. It must have been the most devastating thing that's ever happened to you and like reliving it all over again. I wish I could have been there for you afterward. Why didn't you call me? Why didn't you tell me?"

Tony drew Pepper in closer and held onto her for all he was worth. God knew he'd wanted to call her. He'd wanted to die too.

"I couldn't, Pep. I've already hurt you enough. I put my wants and needs ahead of yours and I…" Tony swallowed hard. He was used to hiding behind his sarcasm and humour. This serious real garbage was not his style and yet, he knew he needed to be genuine. He pushed her away and looked into her eyes, love and sincerity shining in his own. "I'm sorry, Pepper. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. I'm sorry for hurting you and for just generally being an asshole…"

Pepper reached up and put a finger to his lips. "It's okay, Tony. I forgive you. I'm here, aren't I? I've had time to do a lot of thinking. As much as I thought I could live my life without you, I can't. I can't separate who I am without you. You're in my blood, under my skin and part of my being. I love you, Tony."

Tears spilled over Tony's lids and down his cheeks. He was an idiot, a selfish bastard, a no good scoundrel, hopeless and destined to live alone. Why the hell was he being given another chance at this?

Tony leaned in and kissed Pepper tenderly. She gave herself to him completely. Tony could feel her eagerness and it would have been so easy to lift her up into his arms and carry her to the bedroom where they could spend the rest of the day and night lost in each other's arms. For a fraction of a second, he was willing to let himself give in to the temptation but he couldn't. He wouldn't. Not until they cleared the air about everything. Peter, Steve, Barnes…and anything else that still held a wedge between them. He forced himself to pull away and come up for air. Pepper's lips were still partially parted as he brushed his fingers over her mouth, her beautiful, luscious mouth.

"Geez, if only you knew what you did to me," he moaned.

Pepper eyed him playfully, looking him up and down. "Oh, trust me, I know."

Tony had to chuckle and shake his head. "I thought you were the one who was supposed to be level-headed. Why are you making me be the bad guy here?"

Pepper shrugged her shoulders and licked her lips, still enticing him until he groaned out loud and pulled her back into a hungry kiss. Pepper wrapped her arms and one leg around him making him weak at the knees. Maybe they needed the release before they could talk more. So much passion was built up inside him, he felt like he would explode. It wasn't just lust either; he longed to feel Pepper's warm body next to his and just feel her wrapped around every part of him.

"I love you, Pepper Potts," he mumbled between kisses, gently pulling on her bottom lip with his teeth. "Don't ever leave me again. I stopped breathing when you left." Her tongue found him and he groaned again. He was going to spontaneously combust if they didn't stop. He hoisted her up into his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He began to make his way down the hallway towards his bedroom when his cell phone rang. He kept kissing her and she eagerly accepted his every touch and caress. Their breathing was rapid and heavy as he fumbled with the door handle. The phone continued to ring.

"Tony," she gasped. "Should you answer that?"

He shook his head. Whoever or whatever it was could wait. He'd made Pepper wait too long and he was done putting others before her. From now on, he would make Pepper first in his life. The phone kept ringing. Why didn't it go to voicemail?

Pepper reached down and Tony moaned out loud in expectation but realized his body was taking over his common sense when Pepper pulled out the cell phone. She kissed him again, a little peck this time and slide her feet to the floor.

"I'll change into something more comfortable and you take this call." Pepper smiled and licked her lips seductively before disappearing into the adjoining bathroom.

Tony heaved a frustrated sigh as he made himself look at the caller ID on his phone. Peter Parker. He'd forgotten about the kid. Peter had said he was going on a school field trip with his debate team. Tony hadn't cared really, but he always wanted to the kid to check in with him whenever he left the area. That way, Tony could keep an eye on his Spiderman activity in other places. He never outright banned the kid from being Spiderman when he was away but he certainly tried to discourage it. Things were too crazy with the Accords. People were very sensitive about the Avengers and any enhanced beings. And not everyone was on their side, despite the fact that the Avengers always did good things. It was the havoc left behind that lingered in people's minds.

Tony had made the kid promise to call him when he got home. Then Tony frowned as he glanced at the time. It'd been close to two days since Peter had returned home. Why had it taken the kid so long to call him? He tapped his phone and accepted the call.

"Yo, kid, what took you so long?"

Silence greeted him. He could hear the kid breathing but Peter didn't say anything.

"Pete?" Tony began to feel worried.

"Sorry, Mr. Stark, I kinda forgot to call." Something in Peter's voice sounded off.

"Well, don't let it happen again, kid or I'll send Happy after you. You know how grumpy he can get." Tony expected Peter to chuckle but received no reaction. Tony cleared his throat. "So, how was the debate? Did you beat them?"

"Yah, yah, we did. It was good stuff."

Tony could tell Peter was hedging about something. The boy didn't want to tell him something and was stressing over it.

"Anything else you want to talk about, kid?"

"No, no, I'm good. Just calling you like you asked me too. Wanted to keep my part of the bargain and all; you know how it is."

Tony pinched his nose. The kid was a bad liar at the best of times, and when he was guilty or nervous, it was even more obvious. "So, should I come over and bust your tail now or will you come clean tomorrow when you come for your internship?"

"W-what are y-you talking about, Mr. Stark?" asked Peter, the customary stutter to his speech when he was super nervous.

Tony chuckled out loud this time. Maybe it was because he was such a horrible, rotten teenager as a kid, but Tony could read Peter like a book most of the time. "C'mon, Petey, come clean. You know I already know anyway," Tony smirked as he nailed the final words. Social media was Spiderman's arch nemesis. If Peter had done something he shouldn't have as Spiderman, Tony would find out eventually and the kid knew that. Tony was the only one who could run interference anyway.

Tony heard the kid gasp and then fall silent again before speaking. "I-I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, don't be mad, okay, I can fix it myself….it just might take a bit time is all. I kinda think maybe…ummm…well…it might…"

Tony sighed impatiently. This wasn't going to work. Peter would play this game all night if Tony allowed it. Peter was the master at beating around the bush and it was exhausting.

"Okay, Underoos, I'm sending my driver to get you. Aunt May home?"

"N-no…"

"Okay, leave a note, bring some clothes to spend the night. You and I are going to hash this out."

Tony could hear Peter sigh loudly. "B-but…"

"The only butt I wanna see is yours in an hour. Don't make me come to get you, Pete. You won't like it if I do. My driver will be there in 20 minutes. Be ready." Tony hung up.

So much for a romantic evening with Pepper. He hoped she'd understand. Damn, irritating kid had lousy timing, thought Tony as he searched his phone for May's number. He'd might as well tell May where the kid was going to be so she wouldn't worry. Tony wished the woman didn't work all the time. It wasn't good or healthy for Peter to be alone so much.

WAKANDA

Clint watched her stoop over and pick up another heavy piece of wood, setting it on the pile beside her. She wiped her brow with the back of her hand and sat down on the ground with a loud, protesting groan. He brought his axe down forcefully, chopping the log in half with a single blow. It felt good to do some hard, physical work. It made him feel useful and like he was doing something worthwhile for once. He'd offered to clean up after the mess Wanda had made in the meadow, not because he thought he had too but because it gave him something to do. Not many Wakandians ventured out this far, but he would have felt terrible if a child was injured.

"Remind me again why you're chopping wood in the middle of Africa?" said Wanda, batting some bugs out of her face as she stared at him. Her face was flushed and she looked more than a little annoyed. "It's a billion degrees. I highly doubt anyone needs firewood in Wakanda."

Clint set the axe head down on the ground and leaned against it, as he pulled a rag out of his back pocket and wiped his brow. "You weren't doing your school work and you were being a saucepot to Steve, and he wasn't doing anything about it."

Wanda made a sour face. "Then why didn't you punish him instead of me?"

Clint chuckled. "Because he's bigger than me."

Wanda stood up, brushing off the back of her shorts. "Pffft, whatever, you could take him any day. I'm going back. The bugs are eating me alive, and it's too hot out here for man or beast."

"Not yet, you're not!" Clint pinned her with a look that made her groan.

"C'mon, Clint," she whined. "This is nuts. It's way too hot to be chopping and stacking wood."

Clint picked up his axe again and carried it over to the utility vehicle they had driven out and grabbed some bottles of water out of the cooler. He tossed a bottle of water at Wanda who caught it and scowled at him.

"What? No thanks?"

She sighed and sat down again, swatting at bugs and looking disgusted.

"Better drink it, kiddo. I figure we have at least a few more hours work here before supper."

"I'd rather being working on my trigonometry," she grumbled.

Clint took a long draught from his bottle of water before acknowledging that he'd heard her. "I'd have rather you weren't so disrespectful, but I guess we both don't get what we want, do we?"

Wanda tightened her lips and rolled her eyes. "You've got to admit that he's a little old-fashioned. I mean I get he's from another time in history but he treats me like a kid."

"News Flash, Wanda, you are a kid!" Clint looked at her incredulously. "And, he loves you. He doesn't have any family, in case you haven't noticed, but he's chosen to be a dad to you. I think that's pretty noble. He knows what it's like to be alone."

"I never asked him," she countered.

Clint sighed and sat down across from her, waving his hand in the air to shoo away the insects buzzing around his head. Wanda wasn't been kidding about the heat. It was so hot, it was oppressive.

"Honey, you didn't have to ask him or me for that matter. If you stopped fighting us, you'd soon realize that we care about you. We're here because we want to be, not because we have to be…"

Wanda scowled. "Whatever! We're stuck here because we have nowhere else to go. If we go back to the avenger's compound, we'll be locked up again. It has nothing to do with being where we want to be."

Clint stared at her. He couldn't decide if she was purposely being dumb or if she really hadn't understood what he meant. He was quiet for a moment, debating on how he should proceed. He wasn't getting anywhere with her, and he needed another plan of attack. He rubbed his eyes. Maybe the girl was right about the heat, though. Perhaps they should call it a day and seek the coolness of the indoors. The heat was starting to get to him too.

"Wanda, do you have a middle name?" he said as he finished off his water.

Her eyes widened in surprise at the change of topic. "Yah, why?"

"I just wondered is all. What is it?"

"Isabella," she whispered.

Clint smiled. "That's a pretty name. Do you know why your parents choose it?"

Wanda frowned and shrugged, tears forming in her eyes. "My mother's name was Isabella."

Clint reached out and squeezed her hand gently. "I'm sorry about what happened to your parents, sweetie. I know you must miss your mother."

Tears rolled down Wanda's cheeks, and Clint reached out to brush them off her cheek. She didn't say anything but he could tell she was lost in thought, possibly remembering a time long gone. He found himself becoming more endeared to the girl as the days in Wakanda wore on. He didn't enjoy her sass and stubbornness, but he knew he could tame her if Steve allowed him too. Steve seemed so caught up in propriety and how things were done in his time that he couldn't see past it. They had yet to sit down and discuss it, and Clint didn't want to step on the old man's toes and end up in a bad spot. He'd discussed Wanda with Laura almost every evening now. Laura had shared her thoughts and ideas, and he had his own too. Laura and he didn't always see eye to eye on discipline, but she was always good to defer to his better judgement. Would Cap? Would Cap trust him enough to let him step in or would they end up arguing?

Even today when Clint had walked in, Wanda had been all but screaming at the blond haired hero. Wanda showed no fear and she didn't think twice about talking back to Steve. Steve continued to speak softly and patiently to her but didn't get up off his ass and put a stop to the disrespect. Kids needed boundaries and if you didn't set them, they would run amok and why not? If Clint could do whatever he wanted when he wanted and tell people exactly what he thought, he would too, but life didn't work that way. Kids had to be taught that they couldn't have their way all the time. They had to learn to submit to authority. Wanda needed to be taught that. Hell, even as an Avenger, she needed to be trusted to follow orders without comment. Sometimes, you just had to do what you were told without arguing whether you disagreed or not.

Clint looked at Wanda who seemed to be still lost in thought. "Well, I have to agree with you that it's hot. I could use a shower." Wanda seemed to perk up at his words. He raised a finger and pointed it around the area. "But, this meadow is your responsibility to clean up. You created this mess and I want you to be the one to remedy that. Do you get me?"

Wanda swallowed slowly and nodded. Clint could tell she was willing to say anything to appease him because she wanted to get out of the bugs and heat.

"Okay, Bella, let's go home." Clint stood to his feet and reached his hand out to Wanda. She stood staring up at him. "What?" he said.

Wanda accepted his hand and he pulled her up. She stood looking at him in astonishment. Clint didn't let her hand go but pulled her closer to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

"My father used to call me that."

Clint smiled and winked at her, cupping her cheek with his hand. "It suits you."

Wanda tipped her head into his hand and rewarded him with a big grin. They lingered like that a moment before she pulled away and walked towards the utility vehicle.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello Readers, wanted to get in an update as a gift to you all for Christmas.**_

 _ **Merry Christmas :)**_

 _ **Remember that Jesus is the reason for the season. May He bless you and your family today and always.**_

 _ **Peace,**_

 _ **~Sawyer~**_

Steve browsed over Wanda's homework and groaned. It was unfinished and most of it was incorrect. The teen girl was pushing buttons he didn't even know he had. Tossing the papers on the desk, he strode across the room and crossed his arms. He didn't remember when everything had gotten so hard then he scoffed at himself. Who was he kidding, everything had gone straight to hell when he'd been forced to crash the Hydra bomber all those years ago, right at the moment when he'd wrestled with the controls and started to understand that the plane was too damaged to trust. He hadn't even had a minute to come to terms with the fact that he was going to die. He'd just reacted. He should have died. He was an old soul trapped in a young vibrant body, torn out of his timeline. Nothing made sense and he expelled a lot of energy trying to figure things out. He wasn't even sure how he'd survived, except he told himself it was because he'd been so super enhanced that the water temperature had preserved him in a cryogenic state. His theory on that was blown straight to hell when Bucky had survived too. Now it seemed like he existed rather than lived, especially now that Peggy was gone. A part of him had died with her. Despite the fact that she had been aged and slow, he'd still loved her. All he'd seen was her beautiful face when he looked at her. He would have married her if she'd have let him. Not a single part of him cared that she'd aged. She had still been his Peggy.

Steve rubbed his temples as he became lost in memories, something he did far too often anymore. Meeting Tony Stark and discovering the man was Howard Stark's son had been a real mind bender. He'd never really cared much for Stark senior back in the day and meeting Tony had made him realize that the apple hadn't fallen far from the tree. But, over time, his opinion of Tony changed. It had been a rocky beginning but the billionaire had eventually earned his respect. When Steve discovered about Tony's parents being murdered by Hydra, he'd never dreamed it was Bucky who had done it. Steve had been as surprised as Tony.

Voices from out in the hallway pulled Steve out of his reverie. Laughter and good-natured talking was a sound he loved to hear and the sound of Wanda's laughter was like a balm on his heart. It wasn't something they heard very often, especially since coming to Wakanda. Steve walked to the door and opened it to see Clint carrying Wanda in a fireman's hold over his shoulder. The teen was laughing and kicking her feet.

"C'mon. Not fair, Clint," she giggled between gasps of breath, "You're stronger than me."

Steve chuckled as he watched the two of them play together. It warmed Steve's heart to see Wanda having fun rather than being moody and belligerent.

"Well, it looks as though Clint punished you sufficiently, Wanda. That will teach you to give me a hard time with your schoolwork, young lady."

Clint spun around and scowled at him. "I'll have you know that I worked this child to the bone as punishment. She's learned her lesson, haven't you, Bella?" He spun in circles a few times while Wanda struggled to get free.

"Clint, put me down!" she screeched.

Clint chuckled and set her to her feet, catching her by the hand to keep her from falling on her backside in her dizziness.

"Easy there, Princess," laughed Clint.

Steve got a good look at the girl's flushed, dirt-smudged face and shook his head with a laugh. She looked much more relaxed and less combative than earlier which was a good thing. He reached out and attempted to rub some dirt from her face. "Have fun?"

Wanda shrugged and scratched at her arms. "If you call stacking wood in the blistering hot sun and getting chewed by mosquitos fun, then I had a blast." Her voice was light-hearted. "Clint is a slave driver."

Clint rolled his eyes as he walked towards the kitchen to grab water from the fridge. "Pfff, whatever, Sunshine. The hard work was good for your stinky attitude. Next time, I won't be so nice; I'll skip the niceties and go straight to blistering another part of your anatomy."

Wanda stuck her tongue out at him. "You and whose army, Clint?"

Steve looked at Wanda's arms and noticed the inflamed lumps all over them. "I hadn't noticed the bugs being that bad here. Are they terribly itchy? I could ask for something from the infirmary."

Wanda rubbed at her arm but grimaced at the motion.

"Your shoulder still bothering you?" asked Clint, still standing and holding a couple of bottles of water.

"Whoa, back off mother hens; I'm fine. Yes, I'm itchy and yes, my shoulder aches a little but I'll be fine. The healing balm Shuri gave me helps and I'm sure it will help with the itching too. I've always been sensitive to insect bites. Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go take a shower."

Wanda started to walk away from them, but Clint cleared his throat softly causing her to stop in her tracks.

"Oh, yah. Umm, Steve, I'm sorry I was rude earlier. Will you forgive me?" Wanda tucked her long hair behind her ears and looked at Steve with a sincerity that melted his heart.

Steve smiled and walked over to her, pulling her into a tight embrace. He stroked the back of her head and eyed Clint who smiled at him.

"Of course, sweetheart," began Steve, pulling away and smiling at her. "I wasn't all that upset anyway. Although, you could tone down the flippancy just a little and maybe find another way to tell me to back off."

Wanda giggled. "What? You don't like being told to…"

Clint clucked his tongue loudly as he collapsed into a nearby chair. "No need for an instant replay, Bella."

Wanda stuck her tongue out at him. "As if you don't say worse, Clint."

Steve laughed. "She's got a point, Barton."

Clint sneered at them both. "Do as you're told not as I do."

Steve lifted a brow, "And what does your wife say about that?"

Clint shrugged and then burst out laughing, as did Wanda and Steve. Wanda turned to leave, stopping to fire a pillow at Clint's head as she walked by him. His quick reflexes allowed him to catch the pillow and fire it back, hitting her in the back of the head as she left the room. She turned and scowled at him with a snicker before disappearing down the hallway.

Steve sat down and accepted the other bottle of water that Clint held out to him. They heard the bathroom door close and lock before they began to speak again.

"I have to say, you're a miracle worker, Clint. When you escorted her out of here earlier, I thought she was going to spontaneously combust."

Clint ran a hand through his sweaty hair and nodded. "She needed to chill out. For some reason, she is ready to pick a fight with both of us at the drop of a hat."

Steve opened the water and took a sip. "You noticed that too, huh? She seems to want to push the envelope further and further lately."

"She's looking for a response, and she wants to see how far she can push you before you push back. You're gonna need to put your foot down, Cap. She's not a member of your training squad any longer; she's your kid. She needs some boundaries and lines drawn in the dirt. Kids feel safer if they can count on adults to be consistent."

Steve made a face at Clint. "That's such a load of malarkey, Clint."

Clint bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Malarkey? Did you just say malarkey?"

Steve scowled.

"Sorry," laughed Clint, "but I haven't heard that since I was a little kid staying with my grandparents. Geez, man, would it hurt you to say bullshit just once? I mean seriously. It reminds me of the time you called Stark out on his shit. Remember your language comment?"

Steve sighed at the memory. The joke was no longer amusing to him. "Haha. I already know I'm never going to live that down." It was one slip of the lip he seriously regretted. He couldn't have helped himself in the moment. Often times, he felt like he spent more time herding sheep than leading soldiers, especially where Stark was concerned.

"You can take the boy out of the 1940s but you can't take the 1940s outta the boy."

"Can we be serious for a minute?" asked Steve, rising to his feet and beginning to pace. Clint sobered and sat up straighter. "What's bothering you, Cap?"

Steve stopped pacing and shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly? Wakanda is making me crazy. I want to go back to the compound and do something useful. I want things to be like they were before. Back when the Avengers made a difference. Back before everyone was so uptight and decided that we needed to be controlled. What the hell happened to us?"

Clint stood to his feet and walked to Steve, resting a hand on his shoulder. "I dunno, Cap. People are not the same as times past. They need to feel safe and aren't as willing to take as many risks. I don't have any answers. I just know we're right and damn Tony straight to hell for being such a bastard to give in to it all. I thought he had more balls than that."

Steve closed his eyes and scratched his chin thoughtfully. "That's the thing; it's not Tony's fault. I was wrong to blame it on him. He's just the scapegoat in all this. He was emotionally manipulated, and I don't blame him for that. These aren't easy decisions for any of us. I guess I just hate that it tore us apart. We should have remained united."

"I agree and I think Stark is beginning to realize that too." Clint was quiet a moment. "Do you know anything about that kid he brought to Germany?"

Steve shook his head, exasperated at the thought. When he first came up against the kid in Germany, he was really ticked off. What was Stark thinking to bring a kid into a battle between them? Sure, the kid had enhanced powers but for Pete's sake, the very fact that the kid was a kid just exacerbated the whole situation. Being controlled and "known" by the UN, in essence having their secret identities on display for everyone, was a horrific thought in itself, but to know kids like that Spider kid and Wanda would have their identities known to the public was maddening to Steve. What was Stark thinking? "No, but if you ask me it was a pretty shitty move."

Clint blinked, staring in proud amazement. "There ya go! Did it hurt?"

Steve chuckled lightly and held his fingers up about an inch apart. "Just a little; my mother would be appalled. Shut up, Barton."

Clint clapped him on the back with a grin on his face. "Nah, she'd just chalk it up to bad company corrupting your good character."

Steve laughed and turned his back to Clint. "I'm really trying to do my best to make this work. Clint."

"I know you are, buddy. No one said this was going to be easy, but you did a commendable thing. If Wanda didn't have you, where would she be? She's just an innocent kid. She never asked for any of this to happen. Don't sell yourself short."

Steve turned back around. "I know I have to be firm with her. She needs boundaries. I get that, but I'm a soldier, Clint; I don't know how to be a father."

"Steve, you're a good man. Trust your instincts. I didn't know how to be a father either. You just learn as you go along. Kids are forgiving. What counts is that you love her and you care enough to be there for her. The rest is just gravy. None of us are perfect and never will be. You're gonna make mistakes; you will mess up but she will forgive you and if we're lucky, we'll all learn something along the way. For what it's worth, we're kinda like a makeshift family for now."

Steve heaved a deep sigh. The truth was he was feeling way over his head in the parenting department and second-guessing his decision to take Wanda as his ward. Perhaps, she would have been better off in foster care with a family more experienced with teenage girls and a family with both a mother and a father.

"I'm sorry for interfering earlier. I know it's not my right, but when I saw her in your face and you weren't doing anything about it, well, it just set my teeth on edge…"

Steve raised a dismissive hand. "No need to apologize. I was over my head in that moment. Part of me wanted to smack her and that was not appropriate on any level." Steve shivered at the memory of how frustrated he was. Wanda was shouting at him and completely out of control. He hadn't known what to do to bring things back under control. He didn't often feel helpless but Wanda seemed to bring that emotion out in him more often than he'd like to admit.

Clint stuck his hands in his pockets and chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully. "Well, sometimes it is." Steve opened his mouth to interrupt but Clint raised his hand to forestall him. "Just listen to me a minute. I'm not telling you to punch her or drop her to the floor like you would in combat. I'm talking about a few disciplinary swats to the backside which is perfectly acceptable when you're a parent. It captures attention and punctuates your words. Sometimes, in certain situations, it is useful and very appropriate."

Steve shook his head. "Clint, she's a 16-year-old teenaged girl, not a toddler. That wouldn't be appropriate on any level in my mind."

Clint shrugged. "Alright, but I have to disagree with you. We're obviously different kind of dads. But I reserve the right to do it if she steps out of line, and I hope you will respect me on that and not rip my head off should the occasion arise."

"How many swats are we talking?"

"However many I deem appropriate at the time. Steve, you know me, I'm not some kind of sick perverted guy who gets his jollies out of smacking teen girls."

Steve furrowed his brow at the comment. Sometimes Clint confused him with the things he said. Actually, most times the man confused him. Most times, most people confused him. It came from being ripped out of another time in history.

It had never crossed his mind that his friend was immoral in any way, and he wasn't sure where the comment had come from. Growing up, it wasn't usual for his father to discipline him in a more hands-on way, but his father would have never laid a hand on his sister. It just wasn't proper. He had been taught that women were the weaker sex and a gentler approach was much more appropriate. Steve couldn't imagine raising his hand to Wanda or any woman for that matter. It just felt wrong.

Clint dropped his head and massaged his temples. "Never mind, forgot who I was talking to. The point is sometimes as the parent you need something in your pocket to show the kid you mean business. It might not be the best choice, but it can very quickly put an end to an out of control situation."

Steve sighed again. He felt like he was doing far more of that lately. "Okay, okay. I see your point. All I ask is that you use it sparingly and as a very last resort. My own memories of it are not very pleasant."

"Um, that's the whole idea, Cap. The more unpleasant the better."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Point taken."

Clint grinned. "Anyway, I need a shower. Does Wakanda have restaurants? I sure could use a hamburger about now."

Steve grimaced. "Don't even mention hamburgers. What I wouldn't give for a medium-rare steak about now, but I highly doubt we will find anything of the sort in the village."

Clint groaned and started to head down the hallway towards his room. "King T'Challa better up his game. I'm going crazy eating slugs cooked in snail boogers."

Steve laughed out loud, nearly choking on his own saliva at the comment. Leave it to Clint to say something off the wall.

"You're disgusting, man."

"Just adding a little realism to the moment."

Steve shook his head as his friend disappeared from his sight. Maybe things were going to be okay. Perhaps between the both of them, they would be able to help Wanda and they would all survive the situation unscathed.

Before Steve could even process that thought, Wanda came stomping down the hallway looking very angry. She came up to Steve and stood in front of him, holding what looked like a cell phone.

"Why don't I have any service?" she demanded.

Steve blinked. "Wanda, this is Wakanda. I don't even know if they have Wi-Fi here let alone cell phone service, and where did you get that phone? I thought T'Challa had all of our communication devices. We don't want our whereabouts traced by anyone."

Wanda frowned, her face reddening. "Clint has his phone and you have yours. I've seen you both communicating with people outside Wakanda. Why can't I?"

Steve furrowed his brow wondering who Wanda would be communicating with outside of him anyway. It wasn't like she'd had a lot of time to makes friends in America.

"Did you have service before?"

"Yes!" she shouted at him in exasperation. "Why doesn't it work now?"

Steve went to take the phone from her hand but she snatched it back and held it away from him.

"Wanda, where did you get it?"

"What difference does that make? It's none of your business."

"It is my business. King T'Challa made sure our devices were properly firewalled to protect us from being traced. Please give that phone to me right now."

"No way!" snapped Wanda, backing away from him. "It's mine. You have no right!"

"Wanda, you could have compromised our location. Do you want to go back to that prison?"

Wanda's face paled and her hand shook as she reached out the phone towards Steve. "I-I can explain."

Steve took the cell phone and looked at it. Damn if it wasn't his old cell phone. He thought he'd left it in his room back at the compound. Why would Wanda have it when she'd been given her own?

"I don't know why I took it…I just wanted to have one…in case, well, I didn't know if…" Wanda tripped over her words as tears filled her eyes and fell down her cheeks. Her anger was gone, replaced by uncertainty. She gulped. "I took it to the mall and used a pay as you go card to hook it up. You don't need to be any specific age to buy a prepaid card."

Steve looked from the phone to her face, sensing there was more to the story than she was telling him. He heaved a sigh, turned off the phone and pulled the battery, hoping it wasn't already too late. Wakanda was well hidden from outsiders and he felt certain that a cell phone wouldn't jeopardize their whereabouts but he knew he'd have to tell T'Challa anyway, just in case. He didn't know what kind of tracers would be on a phone issued by Stark Industries.

"C'mon, have a seat and let's talk about this."

NEW YORK

Tony looked up at the ceiling and mentally counted to ten. All his life he had been quick-tempered and he was trying hard to leave that part of him behind. Peter had done a lot of dumb things since he'd known him but this one topped the chart of stupid. He knew he should have been thankful that Peter wasn't doing something dangerous but he'd have almost taken that over stupid, especially considering it was school related. Tony felt his teeth clench as he debated just letting Aunt May handle this one. After all, it really didn't have to do with the kid being a superhero. It had more to do with the kid being a stupid kid. Aunt May was better suited to handle stupid kid stuff, wasn't she?

"Are you gonna say something, Mr. Stark?"

Tony raised his finger in the air over his head. His back was to the kid and he wasn't ready turn around quite yet. He was missing time with Pepper over this? Tony began to count out loud this time.

"Uh…Mr. Stark…you, umm…counting like that is making me nervous."

Tony spun on his heel and glared at the fidgeting kid in front of him.

"I will pay for the mess we made, Mr. Stark. I, uh, just didn't want to tell my aunt about it because she's freak out and when she freaks out, I freak out…"

Tony winced. There was that wording again. The kid used it every time he was worried about his aunt discovering something he'd done wrong. Why was he so afraid of his aunt freaking out, and why would it make him freak out if she freaked out. Parents freaked out. It was something they were good at. Tony should know because he felt like he was going to freak out at any moment."

"Kid, I'm going to freak out all over your skinny behind. Does that make YOU freak out?"

Peter gulped loudly. "Kinda."

"Good. Sit your butt down and tell me what the hell made you think breaking into your school to use the science labs was a good idea on any level?"

Peter sat but his nervous energy made him literally bounce up and down on the sofa. "It wasn't like that, Mr. Stark. Ned and I…"

Tony shook his head. "Nope. I don't want to hear anything about Ned. If you incriminate your friend, I will be forced to report what you say to his parents. It's best I do not know anything about his involvement."

Peter paled, liked his dry lips and nodded. "I-I wanted to see…to test…remember how we tried out a few things in your lab? Well, I had a hypothesis and well, I didn't think…"

"Yah, you didn't think, kid," Tony mumbled. "What kind of hypothesis, and why couldn't it wait until we were in my lab?"

Peter swallowed but remained quiet.

Tony looked around the room. His office was usually a place he avoided if he could help it. Pepper always made sure they did business when he came there. He looked at his desk and saw the ghost of himself signing paperwork and shuddered. He was never so glad he'd made Pepper his CEO. He always hated the business side of Stark Industries. He didn't have the patience for it. He crossed his arms and purposely sat in the chair closest to the door, not wanting to associate himself with the chair behind the desk. Peter sat on the sofa fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Well, if you didn't want me to know then why call me and tell me?"

Peter shrugged. "It was either you or Aunt May. I figured you were the less of the two evils." Peter tossed him a weak smile but Tony didn't return it.

"I'm betting you're wrong. C'mon, Pete, out with it before the school calls Aunt May. You know they will."

Peter shook his head. "No, no, they won't. There's no way they'll connect what happened to us…"

"One word, Pete. Cameras."

"Yah, we knew that so Ned…" Peter stopped when Tony gave him another warning look. "Uh, I mean, I took care of that. There is no way the security cameras picked anything up."

Tony crossed his leg over his knee, bouncing it up and down. "What kind of damage are we talking? Did you blow up the entire science department or what?"

"I dunno, not really, maybe." Peter looked at Tony and groaned. The fact was he didn't want to say how much damage because he already felt bad enough plus he had reasons why he did what he did but he didn't care to share that either. "If you could lend me the money, I'll submit it anonymously, so the school science lab isn't shut down or something silly like that and so there isn't a huge inquiry into what happened."

Tony shook his head. "Pete, my clean-up crew expends exorbitant amounts of money cleaning up after the Avengers fiascos; do you really think I care about a measly couple of thousand dollars to fix a school lab?" Peter grimaced giving Tony the impression that thousands of dollars weren't going to cut it. "Trust me, kid, I don't care about money. What I want to know is what you did and why you did it? You have access to my lab. We can do experiments together. Why go off grid to do it? What gives?"

Tony stared at the young teen in front of him and Peter continued to fidget and squirm under his scrutiny but refused to respond to his questions. Tony was becoming impatient. He couldn't figure the kid out. Every time he thought he came close to guessing, he discovered he was far out in left field.

"Pete, give me something here…anything," Tony could hear the pleading in his voice but for some reason, he no longer cared. As much as he wanted to be a hard ass, he didn't have it in him tonight. His red flags were up and he was worried. Peter was acting weirder than normal and he wanted to know why.

Peter stopped fidgeting and stood up. "You know what? Forget it! I can handle this myself. I made a mistake calling you." Tony heard the belligerence in the kid's voice and cringed. It was like Peter was two people, and this side of Peter pissed Tony off. This was the sassy little brat that he wanted to kick into the middle of next week. The other Pete, the vulnerable one, was the kid he was most concerned about.

Tony uncrossed his leg and kicked Peter in the shins lightly. "Sit," he warned.

Peter pushed his foot away and glared at Tony. "No. I'm going home. I should have known you wouldn't help me. All you care about is Tony Stark. You don't care about me!" Peter's voice became louder and he jumped over the back of the couch, heading towards the door.

Tony didn't move. "You know better than that, kid."

Peter reefed on the door handle but it didn't budge. The teenager stood breathing heavily with his hand on the knob. Tony didn't say anything but waited to see what the kid would do next.

"You can't keep me here forever."

"I called Aunt May. She knows you're staying with me tonight. Tonight is not forever. C'mon, Pete, talk to me. You called me, remember?"

Peter's shoulders dropped. He didn't turn around. "Let me go, Mr. Stark."

"Sorry, kid. The only place you're going to is to your room. If you don't want to talk to me tonight, that's fine but you're not leaving the tower tonight."

Tony rose to his feet and adjusted his shirt. He felt dishevelled and tired. He'd left Pepper when he'd really wanted to be with her. He knew she'd be there when he came back but the mood would be lost. He couldn't even put into words how disappointed that thought made him feel. Pepper and he had so much to reconcile and releasing some of the pent-up passion would have been good for both of them. He had no hope of rekindling that tonight, and he wasn't sure he wanted to anyway. He felt sappy of energy.

Peter mumbled under his breath making Tony strain to make out his words. Tony walked to the door and placed a hand on Peter's forearm.

"Talk to my face, Underoos."

Peter yanked his arm away. "Stop it! Stop pretending you care about me, alright? It's messing with me, and I don't want to feel like this anymore."

Tony's hands found his hips and he stared at the young man in front of him in complete bewilderment. They kept travelling this same circle, around and around they went and no matter what Tony said, it was to no avail. He didn't know how to get through to the kid that he was here for the long haul and that he cared.

"Kid, I do care. I don't know how else to prove that to you. All I can do it show you with my actions." Peter glared at him and Tony returned the look simply out of frustration. "This is what's gonna happen. Tomorrow, you and I are going to your school and you're gonna show me what you and Ned did. After I find out what you two geniuses did, I'll deal with things from there. You're gonna accept whatever consequences come from that and I'll foot the bill. If you can't tell me…"

Peter balled up his fists and gritted his teeth. "Alright, if you really want to know, I'll tell you. I've been working on something that I didn't want you to know about. It's Spiderman stuff and really none of your business, so I used the school's lab instead. Since you're so high and mighty and seem to think you can control me, I didn't want you to know. My hypothesis failed causing an explosion. It was a stupid mistake, but you can't tell the principal because he'll expel me and my aunt will freak out. When she freaks out…"

Tony held up his hand. "You freak out. Yah, I've heard that before. You haven't told me why her freaking out is such a big deal. Parents freak out, Pete. It's pretty normal. I'm about two minutes from freaking out all over your tail…"

Peter dropped his chin and stared at his feet, his anger melting away. "I'm sorry."

Tony heaved a sigh again. "How bad was the explosion?"

"Bad."

"Did the fire department come?"

"No."

"Then it can't be as bad as you think…"

Peter groaned. "It was worse, but we disabled the alarms and messed with stuff so that the emergency services weren't alerted. We put out the fires as best as we could and the sprinkler systems put out the rest."

Tony held up his hands. "Wait, what? You disabled the alarms? God, Peter, are you nuts? Chemical fires aren't going to be remedied by water from sprinklers. Please tell…"

Peter's face reddened again, his anger ramping up once again. "I'm not an idiot, Stark. I know how to handle a chemical fire, for Pete's sake. We put it out, alright? Geez."

Tony stuck an irritated finger in Peter's face. "Knock off the attitude before you find yourself in more trouble than you're already in. Grab your jacket!"

"Why?" asked Peter, taking a few steps back in trepidation.

Tony went to his desk and picked up the phone. Usually, he'd have his cell phone on him, but he'd left it somewhere and wasn't sure where. It was best that he called in his clean-up crew to be on the safe side. If Peter's entire school went up in flames, Peter would be in a lot of hot water. Maybe he could salvage some of this without Peter taking too bad a hit over it. Something was not right with the kid and it was messing up his common sense. Tony knew he needed to get to the bottom of things before Peter self-destructed.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thanks for the reviews and the follows.**_

 _ **Peter is struggling with his own demons in this chapter.**_

 _ **Happy New Year!**_

 _ **Peace,**_

 _ **~Sawyer~**_

 **NEW YORK**

Tony's jaw dropped as he took in the reality of the situation. Peter hadn't exaggerated. Things were much worse than Tony had anticipated. _Holy Shit, kid. When you screw up, you make sure you do it with flair._ Tony looked down at the floor and stepped over what might have been some stools. Everything was so charred and broken, he couldn't make out much of anything.

"Geez, Pete."

Peter walked in behind him, his entire body downcast. The boy was silent, nervously worrying his lower lip. Tony's hands found his hips and through his jacket, he felt for his cell phone. He needed to call May. He might be able to handle the financial aspect to this, but he'd have no say over the parental side of things. Peter was in a lot of trouble. Tony pulled out his phone and started to dial.

"What are you doing?" asked Peter, panic heard in his voice.

"What do you think I 'm doing? Calling your aunt. Shit, Peter, this isn't good. This isn't good at all. What the hell were you thinking?"

Peter's pale face paled further and his lips were whiter than his face. "Y-you can't do that. Please, …she's gonna…"

Tony looked at Peter incredulously. "Look around you, Peter." Tony threw his hands up in the air, flinging his fingers out in disbelief. "You and your friend turned your school lab into charcoal. You can't hide from this."

"Yes," insisted Peter, "Yes, I can. You don't have to tell anyone it was me and Ned. It was an accident, granted a really dumb one but still an accident. No one has to know."

Tony dropped his arms to his side and tilted his head in complete awe. "Pete, you do realize a simple inquiry will show exactly what happened, right? If not you then who will be blamed? Some other poor innocent sucker?"

Peter was desperate. "I don't care. This will ruin my life, Mr. Stark. My aunt will freak…"

Tony took a step closer. "Stop right there. That song is getting old." He took Peter by the shoulders and spun him around. "You did this and you're gonna take responsibility for it. I will pay for the damages but YOU are going to own up to what you did."

Tears brimmed Peter's eyes.

"Everyone makes mistakes, kid. Granted this one is a biggie and it's not going to be easy to face the music but you will survive and you'll be a better person for it."

XxXxXxX

Peter shook his head. He knew he was cornered. His shoulders drooped, and he sank to his knees, feeling too exhausted to stand any longer.

"I-l just wanted to impress you," he mumbled under his breath but Tony wasn't listening any longer. Tony had his cell phone to his ear and was walking around the ruins of the science lab.

Peter sat back on his heels and collapsed, curling his knees up to his chin. He surveyed the damage anxiously as he felt tears fall down his cheeks. He deserved whatever happened. Tony was right. He'd own up to what he did and accept the mountain of consequences. He was ready to give up anyway. What was the point of trying any longer? His uncle was dead and it was his fault. His aunt would find that out soon enough, not that she didn't already blame him for everything anyway. All the long shifts she had to work to keep him in the expensive private school. May had committed to seeing it through. It was a promise she'd made to her sister and then to Ben. His uncle Ben had always seen his potential.

Tony walked over and squatted down to his level. "You ok, kid?"

Peter nodded.

"I made a few calls and my crew will take care of the clean-up." Tony patted his knee. "You did the right thing calling me, Pete. And for what it's worth, you did a good job containing and putting out the fire."

Peter nodded and swallowed. If he wasn't in so much trouble, he might have been offended by the man's compliment. It seemed like everyone in his life underestimated his capabilities. Apart from a stupid miscalculation, his theory was sound. If Tony only knew what he'd been doing, he would have been impressed. He would have respected him more as an equal instead of just a dumb kid. Maybe he would have even realized just how capable he really was to be Spiderman and not put such ridiculous limitations of him.

Tony sat down in front of him, both of them sitting in the debris, soot and ashes, and stared at him in concern. "What happened?"

Peter groaned. The last thing he wanted to do was explain himself to the brilliant Tony Stark. Peter had seen the man's lab. It was freaking amazing. The man could do anything. Peter had wanted to impress him. He wanted to surprise the man with his amazing discovery. It would feel like the internship was far less a scam if he could earn it…if he could just be worthy. He could just imagine the look of pride on the man's face had he succeeded.

"I screwed up."

Tony nodded. "Yah, it's obvious you mixed a little too much vinegar with your baking soda." Peter put his head into his lap. It was hopeless to even try to explain himself at this point. Tony making fun of him wasn't helping, and Peter didn't think it was worth the bother to defend himself.

"Peter, you have access to my lab pretty much anytime you want. Why break into your school and use the labs here?"

Peter stood up and walked towards the centre of the room. Every wall in the room was covered in pitch black soot. All the computers and microscopes were charred, shattered and strewn around the room. The explosion had been epic. He and Ned were lucky they hadn't been seriously hurt. Ned's quick thinking and ingenuity had got them out quickly, sucking the oxygen from of the room, extinguishing the flames before they could spread. Unfortunately, it hadn't been fast enough to prevent all the damage. The school had cutting-edge safety protocols in place, better than any in New York. It hadn't been the first time some brilliant kid had blown up the place. The greatest scientific discoveries occurred because of mistakes. Peter knew that. What he'd done wasn't unforgivable. The difference was other students who messed up hadn't broken into the school to do it. Breaking and entering was a problem, one that wasn't going to be so quickly forgotten or forgiven.

Sirens could be heard in the distance. Peter felt his heart rate quicken. This was real. It was happening. His school lab was blown to pieces and it was his fault. He was going to be held accountable for it. Peter tried hard to swallow but his mouth felt like cotton. He called Tony because he thought the man would be able to save him from this but he hadn't. His life was ruined.

"You called the authorities?" accused Peter, anger sparking in his eyes. He felt betrayed. He thought that if anyone could have handled things quietly, it would be Tony Stark.

Tony nodded. "Sorry, kid. I had to. They need to come to check out things are okay; you should have done it yourself when it happened. I get that you know how to put out a fire, but you can never be too careful with volatile chemicals. Trust me, I know. I've blown my own lab up a few times through the years…just ask Pepper." Peter cringed at the scolding knowing he deserved much worse and knowing Tony was being easy on him. He wanted to be mad at Tony for betraying his trust but he couldn't maintain the emotion. He was angrier at himself.

Peter scratched his nose, covering it with black soot from his hands. "I'm so dead."

"Peter!" called a familiar voice.

Peter felt his insides quiver, making his knees feel like they were going to give out again. It was his Aunt May. She was going to kill him.

Peter turned to see his anxious aunt burst into the room. She stopped in her tracks, and her hand went to her mouth when she saw the state of the room. Her eyes were wide and all the colour drained from her face making Peter rush to her side for fear she would collapse to the floor.

"I am so sorry, Aunt May. I can explain…" began Peter, trembling all over and expecting the worse. Tears blurred his vision and he tried desperately to blink them back away before they could betray him.

May opened and closed her mouth several times as she looked around. Then she looked at Peter, apparently surveying him from head to toe. "Are you hurt?" she managed. They made eye contact and for a few moments, Peter felt her distress burning him to his very core. Her expression sucked the air from his lungs. May had been terrified he'd been seriously injured or worse. He was worse than pond scum.

Peter shook his head. "I'm okay." He whispered, dropping his eyes to the floor. He didn't have the strength to maintain eye contact. Seeing the fear turn to disappointment and then to anger hurt him too much.

Tony walked over and smiled grimly at her. May nodded at him, acknowledging his presence but nothing more. May began to walk around the room and small sounds came from her mouth that Peter couldn't make out.

"I'll pay for it, Aunt May…" began Peter, hoping it was the right thing to say.

May spun on her heel. The anger was evident now. "How, Peter? How on earth will you pay for this? Look at this place! I hardly have enough money to pay your tuition and for us to eat as it is. How do you think I will pay for this? You're 15 years old for Pete's sake. You can't get a job!" His aunt's voice was low and controlled but Peter could tell she was on the verge of losing it.

"I dunno, but somehow I will pay for it. Even if I have to go to the local high school and get a job. I'll do it, May. I swear I will!" Peter heard the pleading in his voice but he didn't care. His aunt was going to lose her shit at any moment and it wasn't going to be pretty. He needed to placate her so Tony Stark wouldn't see how bad things could get. Aunt May was tired and worn. None of it was her fault.

May rubbed her temples with her hand, visible pain on her face.

"May, the money isn't the issue," began Tony, taking a step forward and reaching out a comforting hand to pat her forearm.

May pulled her arm away before he could touch her. "That's easy for you to say, Mr. Stark. Money is not an issue in your life but it is in ours. I work 12-hour shifts, 6 days a week so we can eat, pay the rent and Peter's tuition. New York is not a cheap place to live unless you want to live in the slums, and like that would be such a safe place to raise a kid!" May's voice grew shriller.

Peter took a step away from her, fear filling his eyes. May had struck out at him before and he knew she'd do it again. He swallowed hard trying to control his erratic breathing. He hated seeing her freak out. None of it was her fault.

"How could you be so stupid, Peter?" asked May, stepping towards him.

"I'm sorry, Aunt May. It was an accident…we were just trying…"

"We? Who else was involved? Ned? Is that who you were with?" Peter's face gave away the answer without having to say a word. May groaned and shook her head. "Great…as if his mother doesn't already think I'm a horrible guardian to you. It's so easy for her to criticize me. She stays home and knits all day. She doesn't know what it's like to work every day to try to make ends meet and raise a family." May's face was red with anger.

Peter cleared his throat and looked helplessly at Tony. Tony's face looked shocked.

"May," said Tony again. "I'll take care of the damages. What Peter needs now is…"

May spun on her heel and shoved a finger in Tony's face. "Don't tell me what my nephew needs. I'm his aunt! You're just some rich guy off the street. I know what he needs! Not you!"

Peter's face paled further as if that was even possible. His heart raced in his chest imagining what his aunt's next words would be. He had fears but he was sure his worst fear was on the tip of her tongue.

"This is your fault, Stark! Ever since he met you, he's been talking nonstop about how great you are and how you let him do whatever he wants there! How am I supposed to stand up against that when the only time I see him is when he is asleep or when I have to discipline him? I have to work so often I never see him and when I do all he talks about is the almighty Tony Stark!" May's voice had reached a high scale now, actually shouting at Tony.

"Aunt May," began Peter, stepping closer in hopes of calming her down. "It's not Mr. Stark's fault. It's mine."

May turned back to face Peter, fury in her eyes. She lifted her hand and smacked him fiercely across the face. Peter's eyes widened in shock but before he could say or do anything, May smacked him again and again.

"Ben would be so ashamed of you, Peter and what you're becoming," she shrieked, raising her hand to hit him for the fourth time. By this time, Tony gained his wits and he stopped her arm mid-swing.

"Whoa, that will be enough of that!" stated Tony, his voice firm and resonating authority. "Get a hold of yourself, Mrs. Parker."

Peter held a hand to his face, tears shimmering in his eyes. His heart thumped in his chest and pain sliced through him, not from the slaps but from her words. His uncle Ben would be ashamed of him. The words sliced him to the core but at that moment he knew she was right. Ben would have wanted him to take care of his aunt, not make her work herself to the bone to support him. Peter backed away from his aunt, not seeing her look of horror and shame. All he could hear were the words she'd said ringing in his ears. _Ben would be so ashamed_. Peter tried to blink back the tears that burned his eyes but they escaped in torrents down his cheeks.

"Peter, hey, it's okay, kid, she didn't mean it," assured Tony, reaching for his hand to pull it away from his face. Peter's head spun around and the tears blinded his vision as he tried to pull his arm away from Tony's tight grasp. "People say things when they are upset," continued Tony, inspecting Peter's bright red cheek. Peter had accelerated healing but he still felt pain. Peter felt the slaps but the pain from his aunt words cut deeper than he could articulate.

"No, she's right. My uncle Ben would…"

Tony grabbed Peter's face in his hands. "He would have forgiven you, Pete. Teens drive a neurological car with a hot accelerator and spotty brakes. You can't help spinning out once and a while and that's okay…"

Peter pushed Tony's hands away and scrubbed at his eyes. He continued to look at his aunt, just seeing and hearing her disappointment and disgust.

May took several steps toward Peter. "Peter, honey, I'm so sorry I said that. Your Uncle Ben was always proud of you…I'm just upset and I'm not thinking straight…"

Peter shook his head, tears streaming down his cheeks. He looked at Tony with a desperate look on his face. He felt like he couldn't breathe. His uncle's face flashed in his mind, and the day the man he loved so much was murdered. No one knew what happened that day…everyone knew Ben had been mugged and shot but no one knew that Peter could have stopped it…except for Peter. Aunt May knew about all the trouble and problems Peter had caused and how his uncle had taken a firm hand with him, but no one knew how angry Peter had been that night when his uncle was shot. No one knew that Peter could have saved him. No one knew it was all Peter's fault his uncle died. The walls felt like they were closing in on him, his lungs felt like they would explode from lack of oxygen and he hurt so much. Every part of him felt such agonizing pain, like the worse excruciating agony that ripped his guts apart. Peter gasped for air.

Tony watched Peter, seeing the range of emotions playing across the kid's face. He wasn't a man with a great deal of kid instinct but seeing Peter's anguish play out on his face was disconcerting.

"Peter," he grabbed Peter by the arms firmly and spun him to face him. "Hey, don't zone out on me, okay? This is bad but you're not alone. We will get through this."

Peter shook his head. He needed to get away. He needed to run away. Far away. He yanked away from Tony and high tailed it from the room.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey Readers!**_

 _ **Thanks for the reviews and encouragement.**_

 _ **~HaPpY**_ _ **NeW YeArS~to my readers.**_

 _warning: a fictional character is taken to task by a fictional authority figure. It's not a bad thing, I promise. :) If that kind of parenting bothers you, kindly remember it's fiction._

 _ **May God bless you all with a wonderful 2019**_

 _ **Peace,**_

 _ **~Sawyer~**_

 **New York**

Tony offered a glass of water to May and sat down with his own. He stared at the ice floating in the glass and had to stop himself from losing his shit. He'd done far too much of that lately. He could feel the tension hovering in the air around him. May Parker was always civil towards him but there was always an edge of ice between them. It was thinly veiled and Peter likely wouldn't have noticed but Tony did. May didn't like him, and she didn't trust him either. Tony slid his finger around the rim of his glass and cleared his throat quietly. He had a lot of things he wanted to say to Peter's aunt, starting with why the hell she thought it was okay to slap Peter across the face. Losing her temper because of the circumstances be damned; smacking the kid in the face was not okay on any level.

"Where do you think he went, Mr. Stark? I've been trying his cell phone for hours since we left the school. Why won't he answer **me?** I've warned him time and time again to keep it with him and to never ignore my calls," she rambled, clutching the icy glass tightly in her hands.

Tony watched the woman gripping the glass like it was some kind of lifeline. He probably should have made her a cup of camomile tea to take the edge off her nerves. Pepper would have thought of that. Tony set his drink on the coffee table and grabbed for his own cell. Perhaps Pepper was the perfect person to have with him right now. Not caring if he appeared rude, he shot off a few texts to Pepper, hoping upon hope that she would see them and come to his rescue. His emotions were hovering at the breaking point about now and he wasn't sure he could be held responsible for what he might say to the woman.

"Peter doesn't listen to me. I come in after my shift and the apartment is in shambles and what is he doing? Playing video games with Ned or working on some kind of science experiment for school that has damaged something. I'm doing the best I can, , but I swear that kid…"

Tony pinched his nose, trying so hard to be careful how he spoke the next words. "You smacked him in the face. What the hell kind of parenting is that?" Tony forced himself to focus on his breathing. In and out. In and out.

May was taken aback. She opened her mouth to say something and then closed it again.

"I get how you might want to kick his ass," he continued, _breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth, he told himself._ "Trust me I understand that urge but slapping him in the face?" Tony's voice grew dangerously quiet. He didn't realize how angry it had made him to see May do that to Peter. It was the ultimate form of disrespect.

"It just happened," May bit out. She glared at him which normally would have made Tony feel very uncomfortable but now it made him all the angrier. She had some nerve to be cold towards him. May rose to her feet. "Who are you to challenge my parenting, Stark? Peter is my nephew and my responsibility. You are nothing to him. In fact, as far as I'm concerned, his internship is finished with Stark Industries. He doesn't need your support for his scholarships. He's a smart kid; he'll find another mentor."

Tony stood to his feet, his mind whirling in a hundred different directions. He hadn't expected May to react that way. He didn't want to lose his connection with Pete. The kid needed him and truth be told, he needed the kid too. In fact, as much as May didn't realize it, she needed him too. Peter was off the rails and she obviously didn't have the mental stability right now to handle it.

"I'm not challenging your parenting, Mrs. Parker." Tony was aware of how he flipped back and forth between given name and her formal name. The woman had never given him permission to use either and he was bouncing between trying to respect her and wanting to throttle her. "I'm sorry if it came across that way. I concerned because I don't think it's normal for you to lash out at him like that."

May narrowed her eyes at him but remained quiet. She kept clutching the glass and staring down at it.

"Why didn't you tell the police that Peter blew up the lab?"

Tony ran a hand through his dark hair and sat back down. "I was going to but something about Peter's outburst really concerns me. I think he has enough on his plate right now and I thought it best not to add to it. The trouble is someone is going to take the blame for it and that doesn't sit right with me. Peter should be the one to own up to his mistakes."

May closed her eyes with an agonizing look on her face. "My husband would have said the same thing." The woman hands started to shake causing the ice in her glass to rattle.

Tony's cell phone vibrated in his hand and he looked down to see that Pepper had replied to his text. He deliberated a moment before answering her. If Pepper could gauge things with May, Tony would have some time to find Peter. Jocasta was tracking him and hadn't been dissuaded yet. Tony felt bad about dumping this on Peppers lap but she was a 100 times better at diplomacy than he was. As Tony attempted to type something in response, Pepper appeared in the room. Tony closed his eyes in relief. Bringing May back to the tower had been the right thing to do. Pepper could handle May and Tony would find Peter.

 **WAKANDA**

T'Challa handed Steve back the gone rogue cell phone. "I can't be sure it wasn't traced, but our defence systems here are far above and beyond the United States. I'm not concerned about our firewalls and security being broken. Worst case scenario, they'll send people to check out this area and they'll come up empty-handed. Wakanda is invisible."

Wanda sat chewing on her fingernails. "Why?" She looked up sheepishly avoiding eye contact with Clint who looked beyond irritated. "I mean what makes you so sure you won't be discovered?

T'Challa smiled at her kindly. "Our technology far surpasses the United States and pretty much the entire world. We're hidden in plain sight, seen as an impoverished nation and left alone to fend for ourselves. It's difficult to understand, I know. Because we aren't seen as a danger or a threat to anyone, the world leaves us alone."

Steve fingered the phone while Clint remained uncharacteristically quiet. They were all sitting in T'Challa's home, enjoying some kindly offered refreshments. Steve had felt it was important that T'Challa be informed about the unknown phone in case they were in danger of being discovered. The United Nations had a great deal of power and would be able to make trouble for any country harbouring fugitives, especially when it came to the Avengers.

"I am not worried," the man reiterated, "I merely take precautions with anyone we allow to visit Wakanda. We don't allow flash photography or any type of social media that will give away our secrets. We just want to live our lives separate without fear of interference from others. Our people have lived this way for thousands of years."

Clint stood up and wrung his hands together. "I think we're all skipping around the real issue here, right Wanda?"

Wanda's eyes were wide and she licked her dry lips, looking sheepishly at Clint.

"Wanda purposely withheld that phone from you, knowing full well she could be jeopardizing your way of life here."

T'Challa waved a dismissive hand. "Clint, I am not angry with Wanda. I'm sure she had her reasons…"

"No, don't make excuses for her. She had no idea what the repercussions could be. She just did what she wanted without caring about anyone else." Clint tossed a dangerous look in Wanda's direction.

"It wasn't like that!" said Wanda, standing up and crossing her arms.

Clint crossed the room and stood directly in front of Wanda. "Then, how about explaining things so we can understand. If you'd handed the phone over earlier, you would have still gotten it back, just like we did. What good reason could there be for you hiding it from us?"

Wanda shoved him away from her. "Stop it! Stop trying to bully me. It won't work!"

Clint shot her a warning look as he scrubbed a hand across his face.

Steve rose to his feet and stepped between them, putting a hand up in both their directions in a gesture of peace. It felt like he spent more time playing peacemaker between the two of them lately and it was starting to wear him down.

"Clint, calm down. Wanda, shoving Clint around isn't going to help matters. Now, please sit, both of you."

Wanda nervously sat back down while Clint paced. Steve recognized it as his way to calm down and expel his energy. Clint was uncharacteristically angry and Steve wasn't sure why.

T'Challa seemed to be sizing the situation up. He was silent for a few moments before rising to his feet. He smiled at Wanda sympathetically.

"I am not worried that you jeopardized our safety or yours, Wanda. I take security measures very seriously here. We've been able to live in peace in Wakanda, and I plan to keep it that way. If I thought there was a threat, I wouldn't be so tolerant."

Wanda looked up at T'Challa inquisitively. "If you're technology is as advanced as you say it is why don't you share what you know with the world? Shuri told me that you have a cure for cancer. Don't you think it's selfish to keep that knowledge to yourself? People are dying of cancer every day. Doesn't that bother you?"

"Wanda," admonished Steve, appalled at her outspokenness. He saw the girl drop her chin once again, and he knew she realized her question was not appropriate in this situation. It may have been a good question but not suitable for discussion under the circumstances. Steve couldn't figure out why Wanda would have taken his old phone, to begin with. He really wanted to know her thought process. Wanda had been given her own phone at the compound and never once had she been denied the right to contact anyone she wanted to. Why did the girl need to have a secret phone that no one knew about,

T'Challa held his hand up to stop Steve from scolding further. "No, it's quite alright for her to ask questions. Our youth ask the same ones. It's important that we have an answer. If we can't answer their queries with truth, what does that make us as authority figures and as a civilization?"

Clint shook his head. "King T'Challa, I appreciate your desire to be candid and open with us, but this isn't the time for Wanda to be asking you these kinds of questions. She simply owes you an apology." Clint looked closely at Wanda but the girl kept her head down this time. The only move she made was to fidget and to avoid looking at him which only seemed to make the older man more upset with her.

"Thank you for your diplomacy. Steve and I promise to make sure that Wanda isn't a bother or a hindrance to your security anymore while we are guests in Wakanda." Clint crossed his arms once again. "We should leave now; we've already taken up enough of your time.

"I'm relieved to know that we haven't caused you any concern, T'Challa. I wanted to inform you right away." Steve held out his hand in friendship, also rising to his feet and heading towards the exit. Clint nodded towards the doorway but Wanda didn't move.

"Wanda?"

Wanda sighed and slowly rose to her feet. "Is Shuri here?"

T'Challa shook his head. "I'm sorry, she isn't here today. She's taken a trip to the outer village with our mother."

Wanda looked disappointed.

"Let's go, Wanda," said Steve as he paused at the door to wait for Clint and Wanda to follow suit.

Wanda continued to hedge. Clint stood by the exit with his arms crossed looking ready to throttle the teen. Steve felt like he was at an impasse with them both. It was simpler to face an entire platoon of green broke recruits than to try and play peacemaker between Wanda and Clint. Steve didn't know why Wanda was so combative and secretive and he didn't know why the teen girl pushed Clint's buttons.

T'Challa walked over to Clint and clapped a congenial hand on his shoulder. "No harm has been done, my friends. Feel free to use this room for as long as you need. My mother and Shuri are away, and I am going to attend to some business." Steve shook T'Challa's hand and the man left the room closing the door behind him.

Before Steve could process his next thought, Clint was across the room and pulling Wanda to her feet. Steve's heart lurched in his chest as he watched the archer sit down and swing the girl across his knee with very little effort. Wanda gasped, just as shocked as Steve was about circumstances.

"Clint!" he exclaimed, crossing the room to stop him.

Wanda screeched and began kicking and struggling to escape his iron grip. "Lemme go!"

Clint pinned her down between his legs so she couldn't kick out and pulled her tiny waist in close to his. Wanda grabbed onto his leg and sunk her teeth into his calf causing Clint to cry out. "Ow, you little…" he raised his hand but Steve caught it in mid-air.

"Not like this, Clint." Steve's voice was calm. He was upset with the girl too but not enough to make it a punishable offence. Wanda had a reason for what she did and Steve wanted to know why. Coming down on her like a load of bricks wasn't going to help them get her to open up to them.

"Not like what?" Clint shouted at Steve and then firmly moved Wanda's face away from his leg, "If you bite me again, Wanda, I swear this will be much worse then it's already going to be." The threat in his voice was not hidden. Wanda whimpered and covered her face with her hands, sobbing loudly.

Steve held tightly to Clint's right hand. "We need to talk."

"Talk is cheap, Steve."

"Clint, you will regret this decision later; I know it and so do you. You're overreacting, man, and not thinking clearly. C'mon, let her up. Let's talk."

Wanda continued to sob. "Please, don't do this. I'm sorry, Clint, please," she begged.

Clint closed his eyes and Steve could see him visibly calming down so he released his hand. Clint's hand dropped to Wanda's lower back and rested there.

"Why didn't you apologize to King T'Challa?" Clint asked, his voice stern but sounding calmer.

Wanda shook her head. "I-I dunno."

Clint's hand twitched slightly but then rested again.

Steve took a step back and shook his head. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop Clint from following through with this without making the situation more volatile. Wanda didn't need to see them at odds over her. It was already difficult enough. A few well-placed swats wouldn't kill her and maybe it would appease Clint and capture Wanda's attention. Steve just wanted to slow everything down to give everyone time to simmer down.

"Let her up, Clint. She can't think straight suspended over your knee like that." He still held out hope that Clint would release Wanda so the three of them could talk things out.

"Oh, she can think very clearly in this position, can't you, Wanda? I'm sick to death of your attitude and belligerence. It stops now." Steve held his breath as Clint raised his hand high in the air. Steve caught Clint's eye and shook his head, his eyes pleading with his friend to reconsider. Clint mouthed the words, 'trust me' in Steve's direction. Steve frowned in confusion.

Wanda gasped and tensed up her entire body. "No, please!" she whimpered once she knew Clint's hand had left her back.

Clint brought his hand down with a sharp resounding smack. The sound echoed throughout the room and Steve gasped at the same time as Wanda yelped. Clint raised his hand again, and Steve felt his heart leap into his chest. He crossed his arms and puffed out his cheeks, feeling helpless at the moment.

"Keeping that phone a secret from everyone could have ended very badly. You jeopardized your own safety as well as ours and Wakanda. You had no idea what could have happened." His broad hand fell a little harder on Wanda's small backside and she stiffened in response. Clint quickly landed three more in quick succession. Wanda shrieked and sobbed, unable to move a muscle under his tight hold.

"Clint," said Steve stepping closer. "That's enough." His voice was low but it resonated with authority above the girl's sobbing.

Clint looked up at him and shook his head. Something in Clint's expression made Steve take a step back. Clint's countenance was composed, no longer showing any anger. The man was silently pleading with Steve to trust him. Steve could tell the archer was not finished imparting his lesson yet. Steve's heart went out to the girl dangling over Clint's broad knee. Her hair covered her face and her body was shaking in sobs. Clint raised his hand again and Steve clutched his fists together, trying to remain calm. He knew in his head that the other man wasn't hurting Wanda all that much. The whole punishment was more emotional than physical. Wanda wore thick jeans, and Clint wasn't smacking her very hard which did strike Steve as odd and filled him with relief. Wanda's reaction to each swat was emotionally wrought. Clint quite obviously was irritated, but he maintained perfect control. Steve felt like he was the one suffering the most having to watch the whole thing play out.

"Why did you steal Steve's phone?" Clint's voice commanded respect and answers. Steve had used the same tone himself when training recruits or giving commands in combat.

"I'm sorry," she cried.

"I didn't ask for an apology, Wanda," said Clint, applying another sharp swat to her backside. "Answer the question, please."

"I-I had to" she whimpered, wrapping an arm around his leg for support.

Steve could hardly bear to watch anymore. Her voice sounded so small and young, her crying cut his nerves like diamonds on a glass.

"Why did you have to?" asked Clint, delivering another stinging swat. Steve cringed wishing Clint would stop. Even if it didn't hurt a lot, it still hurt enough.

"Oww…stop Clint, please stop."

"Answer my question then."

"C'mon, Clint, she's had enough." Steve couldn't help himself. Clint shot him another quick pleading look and Steve fell silent again.

Wanda tried to push herself up off Clint's knee but he repositioned her further forward and applied a few more swats that made her yelp louder. Steve clenched his jaw so tightly his teeth ached.

"Because I-I was afraid…" she managed to choke out.

Clint rested his hand on her back and rubbed circles on it. Steve hoped upon hope the man was done smacking Wanda. His jaw throbbed from the tension.

"Afraid of what?" prompted Clint, tapping her back hard enough to make the girl jump in anticipation.

"I-l thought…it was only a matter of time…you'd get sick of me… you'd all ditch me and I'd be alone. I wanted…" she stopped and continued to sob. "I'm s-sorry."

Steve felt his throat tighten as he swallowed the lump forming in his throat. The desperation in Wanda's voice made his heartache. No one truly knew how much the girl and her brother had been through in their short lives. They knew so little about the twins and Wanda never let anyone in. Steve had worked so hard to gain her trust at the Compound as he trained her. Natasha, Tony, all the other Avengers had tried their darnedest to gain her trust as well. They had all been kind to her, but maybe that hadn't been enough.

Clint picked Wanda up off his knee and pulled her close to his chest, wrapping his arms around her and embracing her tightly. Steve saw the compassion on his friend's face and heaved a sigh of relief. Wanda seemed to melt into Clint's embrace as she sobbed. Steve came forward and knelt down by Clint and put a hand on Wanda's back lovingly.

"I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart. Not now and not ever. You're stuck with me, kiddo. You're safe, Wanda. I promise you that you won't be alone ever again." Steve said softly.

Wanda continued to sob, not being able to gain control of her emotions. Clint put a warm hand on the back of her head and raked his fingers through her long, auburn hair gently. Steve and Clint exchanged a look. Steve nodded, fully understanding Clint's actions now. Wanda had been hovering on an emotional edge for days and Clint had merely pushed her over it. Clint held her for a few more minutes and then he pushed her back so he could look into her red-rimmed, tear-filled eyes.

"You took the phone because you thought you'd need it later, am I right?"

Wanda nodded, hiccupping and trying to catch her breath.

"You thought we'd abandon you here in Wakanda and that's why you didn't reveal you had the phone?" The teenager nodded again and wiped at her tears, looking pathetic.

Steve rose to his feet, scanning the room for some Kleenex. Seeing a box on T'Challa's desk, he snatched it up and handed to the girl. Wanda took a tissue and the box tumbled to the floor, forgotten at their feet.

"You're wrong, Wanda," Steve allowed the scolding tone to linger in his voice for a moment and then he softened, "I signed on to be your foster dad, and I'm committed to following that through. I'm not going anywhere, sweetie." He massaged her shoulders gently hoping she wouldn't pull away from him. She stood to her feet and threw herself into his arms, still crying. Steve wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close. He had longed for this moment when she would willingly accept affection from him. She had spent so much time pushing him away that he'd almost given up hope that he'd ever be able to comfort her. Tears burned in his eyes. Everyone had been through so much. Wanda was so young and had had her whole life turned upside down. He wished he could explain to her that he needed her as much as she needed him.

"I love you, Wanda." He whispered into her ear. Wanda's answer was a soft sob into his chest. He tightened his embrace.

Clint stood to his feet, massaging his hand a little and looking a little awkward. He stepped forward and put a heavy hand on the back of Wanda's head.

"Oh, Bella, you have to let people in. You have never been alone. Pietro lived his life to protect you. I saw his love for you…"

Wanda turned to face Clint, sniffling as a small smirk formed on her lips. "You said nobody would know but we knew."

Clint blinked at her words and laughed out loud. "You heard that?"

"Heard what?" Steve asked confused as Wanda turned to face them both.

Wanda nodded, wiping her face with both hands. "He liked you, Clint. It was a game to him."

Clint swallowed. "Wanda…I…"

Wanda launched herself into Clint's arms. "His death wasn't your fault. Pietro made that choice because he knew you were a good man. He wouldn't have done that if it wasn't true. I'm so sorry, Clint. Please forgive me." Wanda sobbed again and Clint rested his chin on top of her head, blinking away his own tears.

"Shhh, Bella. Don't cry," he murmured softly.

Steve watched silently as all the animosity and tension disappeared from the room. He knew he didn't understand everything that was happening but he knew in time he would. He was glad to see the healing and feel peace enter the room.


	12. Chapter 12

_**So, let's take stock of things, shall we? May is acting a little OOC for Tony. Peter is clamming up leaving Tony out in the cold. What on earth is going on in Spidey's little head?**_

 _ **Then we have Clint having a rough time reconciling with the fact that he basically stepped out of line with Wanda, yet the incident seemed to bring Wanda out of her funk or did it?**_

 _ **Steve is really struggling with his presence in Wakanda...and he has too much time to think about Tony and the Accords, not to mention the fact, he has no idea what to do with a teenaged wounded Wanda. He is out of his element.**_

 _ **Everyone is carrying secrets and no one is trusting anyone else enough to share their innermost thoughts...sounds like life, doesn't it?**_

 _ **Remember, no man is an island. Let others in. We need each other.**_

 _ **Happy 2019 :)**_

 _ **God's richest blessings on you all.**_

 _ **God bless,**_

 _ **~~Sawyer~~**_

 **NEW YORK**

Tony puffed out his cheeks in relief as he landed his Ironman suit to the ground. Jocasta was worth her weight in gold. She had traced Peter's whereabouts this time without any hitches. Tony's heart was thumping against his ribcage anxiously when he saw how vulnerable the young 15-year-old boy looked. Peter was sitting in a dark, damp alley with his back to a wall and his knees drawn up to his chin. Tony wasn't sure he'd ever seen the kid looking so defeated.

"Go away!" mumbled Peter, not even looking up.

"Kid," began Tony, stepping close to him in his suit and then popping the face mask open to get a better look.

"I don't want to hear it, okay? Just go away."

Tony stepped out of his suit and stood over Peter trying to think of what he could say. "I'm not going away, so you might as well look at me."

Peter raised his head, tears running down his dirt-smudged cheeks. Tony winced when he saw what looked like a bruise forming on the kid's cheek. His aunt had smacked him hard enough to leave a mark; even Peter's enhanced healing couldn't hide it. It would take a day or two probably.

"Has that happened before?" asked Tony, indicating the mark on his face.

Peter shrugged. "What does it matter? I warned you before that I don't like it when she freaks out…it freaks me out…and I can't…" Peter choked back a sob that he was trying so hard to hold back.

Tony knelt down to Peter's level. "When?"

"When what?"

"When has she hit you?"

Peter groaned and shook his head. "You're kidding me, right? Look, so she smacked me. It's no big deal! Do you have any idea what I could do to her if I wanted to? In case you haven't noticed, I'm strong. I don't care if she hit me, alright? I deserved it!"

Tony reached out to grab his chin, tipping his head up to get a better look at the bruise. Peter yanked his face away in a huff.

"She has no right to hit you like that."

Peter made a sour, disgusted face. "How is you busting my ass any different, Stark?"

Tony sat all the way down in front of Peter, crossing his legs awkwardly. "I'm getting too old for this shit," He mumbled to himself as he tried to get somewhat comfortable. He decided to ignore Peter's comment because he saw it for what it was—a deflection. Peter was wounded and willing to lash out at anyone who came near him. Tony knew that Peter would defend May no matter what he said.

"The first time I met you, you told me you didn't want your aunt to find out that you're Spiderman. You said she would freak out. Tell me what that means."

Peter shook his head. "Forget about it."

"Pete, what happens when your aunt freaks out? Is that the worst she's done or is there more?"

Peter swallowed several times as tears fell down his cheeks. He tried to wipe them away as quickly as they came. Tony waited patiently as he watched the kid's newly forming Adam's apple bobble in his throat. Peter's voice had barely begun to change. The kid was a lot closer to childhood than he was to adulthood. Being an enhanced superhero didn't change that reality. Peter was still a vulnerable youth that needed protecting. The honest, gut-wrenching truth was that if Tony had even given it half a second thought, he would have never dragged the kid to Germany with him. The whole thing made his stomach churn. He was a selfish bastard to drag an innocent kid into something so dangerous. He should have just told the kid's aunt about his friendly neighbour Spiderman gig and been done with it. Tony shook his head in frustration at the simple thought. Knowing what he knew now, he wasn't sure what his aunt might have done to him. Peter was too respectful to fight back or, from what he saw at the school, even defend himself. If Tony hadn't have stepped in, who knows how many more times his aunt would have slapped his face. It was ridiculous. Why didn't the kid at least try and stop her? Preventing her from hitting him wasn't wrong. It was common sense.

"You can't hurt her by blocking her. Had she wanted to kick your ass for what you did today, hell, I'd have offered to hold you down for her but lashing out as she did…" Tony stopped himself mid-sentence, recognizing he was ranting. He puffed out his cheeks again realizing that his anger was directed at the wrong person and Peter wasn't hearing him anyway.

Peter took a deep breath, sniffling and wiping his sleeve across his face. Tony reached out and patted his knee. He was at a loss for words. He couldn't explain the difference between discipline and abuse to Peter. Hell, Tony wasn't even sure if he could explain it to himself. Everything felt blurred in his mind at the moment. He'd chosen to discipline Peter by hitting him. What _was_ the difference? All Tony knew was what May had done pissed him off. In her anger, she'd hurt Peter and that wasn't okay in his books. His red flags were up.

"Is there anything else about Aunt May I should know about?"

Peter shook his head but Tony didn't believe it. May's reaction had been over the top in his opinion and not normal at all. It was the response of a woman out of control. Peter was not a rebellious kid by any means. There would be no way the kid would have done anything worse than the normal teenage shenanigans; granted blowing up his school's science lab might have taken the cake for teenage mischief. A part of Tony couldn't blame her for reacting but even Tony, with his temper, wouldn't have done much more but maybe smacked the kid's ass if he gave him attitude. But Peter hadn't. Peter had been nothing but apologetic and remorseful. May's reaction was just plain wrong.

"It's not her fault, Mr. Stark. I screw up a lot and she works hard. She's tired."

"I'm tired too, kid. Everyone's tired. Still no excuse," insisted Tony.

Peter shook his head. "You're wrong!"

Tony heaved a sigh. He looked at Peter; his heart was breaking over how shattered the boy looked. Tony would have never guessed May Parker would lose control like that. She's always radiated love and support any time he'd seen her. None of his red flags were raised when he'd seen her before. He reached out and brushed Peter's hair out his face again. Maybe his gut was wrong. Maybe he was making a mountain out a molehill. He'd misjudged people before, hadn't he?

"Okay, kid. You win. If you say that was a onetime thing, I believe you." Tony saw Peter visibly relax at his words. The bruise on his face told Tony another story but he had to admit, he'd never seen anything on the kid before that he'd noticed. He could be overreacting and May could have just overreacted as well. Tony stood to his feet and pulled Peter to his.

"Let's go back to the tower. We've got a lot to figure out."

Peter nodded grimly. "Am I in a lot of trouble, Mr. Stark?"

Tony put his arm around Peter and pulled him in for a sideways embrace. A long time ago, he'd remembered telling Peter they weren't there yet. Tony was never comfortable showing physical affection to anyone outside of Pepper. Peter had changed that about him. Peter brought out a paternal side of him that he didn't even know existed, and somehow he was okay with that.

"Nothing we can't handle, Underoos."

 **Wakanda**

Clint ended the call with his wife feeling worse than he had when he'd made it. He had hoped for some kind of absolution but Laura knew him better than anyone so she hadn't given it to him. He knew he had to work through his emotions of guilt on his own. Talking to his sweet little girl had only further pricked at his conscience. If some strange guy had touched his daughter like he'd done Wanda, he wouldn't have rested until he'd hunted the guy down and beat the living crap out of him. Clint ran a hand through his sandy brown hair and stood to his feet. He needed to do something. Sitting around Wakanda with no purpose or job to do was going to make him go out of his ever living mind. So much waste time. He could be taking care of his family and his farm. Hell, he had a tractor that needed fixing and crops to plant. The upstairs hallway needed renovating and Laura's car needed an oil change. Why did he always leave everything behind when it came to the damned Avengers? He knew Laura understood his need to help but maybe he didn't anymore.

"You okay?"

Clint spun around to see Steve walk in the room.

"Ya, I'm fine. How's Wanda?"

"Good. She's working on Algebra." Steve walked into their mini kitchen and grabbed a drink from the fridge. "You want anything?"

"No, I'm good." Clint fidgeted a little wishing he'd have left before Steve came in. He was dreading the conversation he knew was inevitable. "Always hated algebra. Never thought I'd use it for anything until the day my dad pointed out I use it every damned time I shoot an arrow."

Steve smiled and walked into the common area, sitting down in front of the window and putting his feet up on the stool.

"Were you close to your dad?"

Clint shrugged. "Yes and no. Probably the same with most kids. He was my hero until I was about 12 and then he was just a pain in my ass."

"My dad saw me as a disappointment. I never could live up to his expectations for me. He wanted an athletic football player; instead, he got a weak, brainy humanitarian."

"Must have been hard on you."

"It was, but I never really blamed him. I was just as frustrated with who I was as a person."

Clint walked over to Steve and sat down across from him.

"I'm sorry if I crossed some lines…"

Steve held up his hand. "You don't need to apologize, Clint. Not to me."

Clint scrubbed a hand across his face. "When I thought about how much she could have jeopardized with that damned phone…"

"You don't have to explain yourself either. Clint, I don't care why you did it. Hell, I don't even care that you did it at all. It worked." Steve shook his head. "Ever since we came to Wakanda, that girl has been distant and I haven't known what to do. She wouldn't even let me comfort her after a nightmare. I've been at my wit's end."

Clint swallowed hard.

"Look, I don't agree with what you did and you can bet your ass, I'll never do it to her myself but you made an impact. It shows me that you have a knack for parenting that I don't."

Clint chuckled sarcastically. "Trust me, I have no knack," he mumbled dejectedly.

"The point is I trust you, Clint."

Clint's throat felt thick with emotion. It meant a lot to him that Steve trusted him. He knew Captain America trusted him with his life but now he knew Steve trusted him too.

"Thanks, man."

Steve nodded and stared out the window. "She's hurting, Clint. I don't know how to remedy that."

"I know." Clint sat back, allowing himself to relax a little, "When we were fighting against Ultron, her brother kept baiting me. He'd show up and snatch Wanda from me over and over. Kept saying things like "keep up old man' or 'bet you never saw that coming'. It set my teeth on edge. I knew he was playing with me and it was like some kind of entertaining game to him."

"Is that what Wanda was referring to?"

Clint nodded. "One of the last times he did it, I was so exasperated that I lifted my bow to shoot into midair at his disappearing form; totally just joking around but seriously pissed and annoyed at the kid. Pietro was a pain in the ass but the whole time he was only protecting Wanda. That was his primary goal in life and I admired it. I never understood why he saved me."

Steve spun the water bottle in his hand. "I think Wanda summed that up for you."

Tears burned Clint's blue eyes. "If I could have prevented it…"

"I know, Clint." Steve stood to his feet. "It's why I'm so angry with Stark. I mean, the Accords are wrong on so many levels but when I saw that kid…" Clint took a few deep breaths to remain calm.

Clint nodded in understanding. "I'm not sure what Stark was thinking either. That kid couldn't be more than Wanda's age. Dragging him into it makes him no different than Hydra."

"Wanda and her brother are innocent victims. I've said it before and I'll say it again. We can only trust our own instincts."

Clint looked into Steve's eyes and for once could see clearly the pain. There was so much Steve was hiding from him. When Steve showed up at the Raft and broke them all free, he refused to talk about what happened. Scott Lang refused to leave, willing to do anything to get back to his kid. Sam had been so angry at both Steve and Tony that the man disappeared to God knows where. Clint hadn't heard from him that was for sure. Wanda had been so traumatized. Who the hell puts a 16-year-old girl in an underwater prison in the middle of the ocean with a bunch of criminals? She's a damned little girl. Clint forced himself to calm down. Whenever he let his emotions get the best of him, it didn't do him or anyone else any good. He probably should have just stayed behind and taken a deal like Lang, then he'd be with his family where he belonged. Being in Wakanda wasn't helping anyone.

"Damn it!" shouted Steve, "I hate what these Accords have done to us. Why does Tony have to have such a friggen guilt complex?"

Clint was quiet. While he understood Steve's mistrust of authorities, he also understood Stark's side too. Steve saw the accords as another attempt for a shadowy group to control enhanced individuals. Tony, on the other hand, was wracked with guilt. Each new event showed the man's lack of coping skills culminating with Sokovia. Tony needed to seek absolution for everything he thought was his fault. Following some kind of rulebook or authority gave him that release and a way to assuage his guilt.

"Call him," said Clint.

Steve's brow hit his hairline. "What?"

"You heard me. Call him." Clint walked up and stood in front of Steve, reaching out to set a hand on his shoulder. "You've expended so much time being angry and it's gotten you nowhere. It's time to get up off your ass and face him, Cap. You know I'm right."

Steve shook his head. "I set him a phone…"

"It was a cop out and you know it. Nice gesture but you know Stark. He's not ever gonna be the bigger man in this. He's too emotionally spent." Steve sighed in frustration. "Look, I like Stark but we both know he had the emotional maturity of a gnat."

Steve chuckled and dropped his head into his hands. "There's a lot you don't know, Clint. About me. About Stark. About Bucky."

Clint shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me. Water under the bridge. Be the bigger man."

Clint winced at his own words. Talk about calling the kettle black. He needed to take his own advice too. He needed to be the bigger man and talk to Wanda. He needed to apologize and explain himself to her.

Steve looked up at him, his blue eyes piercing Clint then softening just as quickly. He shook his head several times and stared off into space.

"His parents were murdered and Bucky did it."

Clint blinked. 'Come again."

Steve crossed his arms and paced towards the large bay window overlooking a beautiful meadow. The peaceful and stunning scenery made Wakanda a true sanctuary of supreme beauty and tranquillity. A perfect haven in an otherwise abysmal world. He heaved a loud sigh before turning to face Clint.

"Stark thinks I'm being difficult about the Accords but he doesn't see things as I do. He might now; maybe not, I dunno. I'm sick to death of groups having an agenda and the authority to make decisions only to be overthrown by another group with an even worse agenda. It's like a bad game of chess. Our fate is best in our own hands. If Stark was reasonable, I'd be able to explain it."

"Hang on a sec. Back it up. Tony's parents were murdered by Barnes? Hold the damned boat here. I thought his parents were killed in a car accident or something."

"All a ruse set up by Hydra for the serum Stark's father had. Howard was up to his neck in things he knew nothing about. Hydra wasn't taking any prisoners."

"How long have you known about that?"

"I didn't know Bucky did it if that's what you're asking."

Clint felt his heart skip a beat in his chest. Anyone who knew anything about Tony Stark knew the man had daddy issues so deep, he almost drowned it in.

"Holy hell." Clint began to think back to how Steve looked when he'd broken them out of the Raft. Broken and downtrodden were just a few words that came to mind.

"I was wrong. All along I thought Zemo's plan was to the free the other Winter Soldiers, but they were red herrings. He wasn't stupid enough to want them running amuck. He was Sokovian. He already knew how much damage unbridled rage could do. Do you know what he said when he finally cornered us?"

Clint was silent giving Steve his undivided attention. He'd waited for a long time to hear the story and for Steve to absolve himself.

"He said 'an empire toppled by its enemies can rise again, but one that crumbles from within is gone forever.' No truer words have been spoken and they came from a madman, completely destroyed by revenge."

"Steve," began Clint, wanting to comfort his friend.

Steve turned and faced him, tears falling down his cheeks. "I should have told him I knew his parents were murdered. I just wanted to spare him the pain. I mean, he already thought his parents died in a car crash, how would knowing they were murdered by Hydra make it any better? And, then, all three of us were watching it on video like some kind of sick joke. You should have seen Tony's face, Clint. He was completely stunned. Hell, Bucky…" Steve pinched his nose as a sob caught in his throat.

Clint's throat felt thick with emotion. Undoubtedly, it hadn't been a win-win situation. Clint couldn't imagine finding out his parents were murdered let alone being in the same room with the man who had done it.

"Do you think Barnes had any memory of it?"

Steve inhaled deeply. "From looking at his face, oh yeah, he remembered alright and he wasn't proud of it. But, damn it all to hell, he had no friggen choice. He was brainwashed for crying loud. Tony was so blinded by rage that he couldn't see that. What was I supposed to do, huh? Just stand there and let him kill my best friend?"

"I thought Tony was your friend too, Cap." Clint winced as the words came flying out of his mouth. He couldn't help it. His heart ached for Tony at that moment. As much as Stark was an annoying jerk 98% of the time, Clint knew the man's heart was in the right place. Seeing his parents murdered in front of his eyes, grown man or not, must have been excruciating. Clint could hardly blame him for losing his shit.

Steve gritted his teeth. "Bucky never stood a chance against Stark. Not in the face of that kind of rage. He would have killed him."

Clint couldn't disagree. Tony Stark as Ironman was a worthy opponent.

Steve raked a hand through his dirty blonde hair and then leaned his head against the window, looking defeated. Clint's hands found his hips and he stood staring at his friend in silence for several moments before looking around the room. He took several steps towards the coffee table and snatched up the closest phone. He walked to Steve and grabbed his hand in his.

"Make the call, Cap. Do it before you self-destruct." Clint clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder in love and respect. He rested his hand for several moments and then turned and walked from the room.


End file.
